Super Smash Brothers 4: Beta Edition: Reloaded!
by DMC7500
Summary: A restart of an old series! The Brawl universe is full of Nintendo characters and guest stars from across the globe, but what happens if more fighters join the fray? Commander Shepard vs. Batman? Nathan Drake vs. Sephiroth? How about Phineas Flynn vs. Goku? The possibilities are endless! Welcome to Super Smash Brothers 4: Beta Edition! Character Suggestions and Movesets welcome!
1. Prologue: New Changes

_Chapter 1: Welcome Back!_

**Ladies and gentlemen, I bid you all a warm welcome! To those of you that are returning to this remake, welcome back! It's great to see you all! While I was working on my other stories, I noticed my old stories that I uploaded when I first came to this sight. Armed with my new experience, I looked over these stories and saw that they had a lot of room for improvement! So, I decided to restart this fledgling story and return it to its former glory! Now, there have been some major changes to the story. Here are a few I will explain:**

**The character roster has made a lot of improvements since I last looked at them. I decided to revamp the roster in order to make it "Brawl-worthy" for readers. Here is the current list as of right now:**

**Ryu (Street Fighter series)**

**Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Batman (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Nathan Drake (Uncharted series)**

**Commander Shepard (Mass Effect series)**

**Siegfried (Soul Calibur series)**

**Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series)**

**Cloud (Final Fantasy series)**

**Cole MacGrath (Infamous series)**

**Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)**

**The Pyro (Team Fortress 2)**

**Albert Wesker (Resident Evil series)**

**Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara series)**

**Galen Marek [Starkiller] (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed series)**

**That is your current roster as of right now! But, as you noticed, there are some characters that are missing from this list. These characters are on my Undecided list. This means, I might consider kicking them out from this story. There were some characters I had doubts with when beginning this story, and when I looked back at these characters, I felt that I needed some more time to think about them. I don't want to keep you all waiting from the list, so here it is! Remember, they're still undecided!**

**Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games series)**

**Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara series)**

**Nero (Devil May Cry series)**

**Dante (Devil May Cry series)**

**Master Chief (Halo series)**

**Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean series)**

**Catwoman (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Thor (Marvel Comics series)**

**If you want these characters in the roster, send a review or PM explaining why. If I am convinced enough, I'll let the character stay in the story! **

**These characters aren't the only ones here on this story! A plethora of fighters is also heading to the Brawl stadium! Here are some of the characters I plan to make movesets for the upcoming remake!**

**Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series)**

**Isaac Clarke (Dead Space series)**

**The Joker (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Republic Commando Delta 01-138 (Star Wars: Republic Commando)**

**Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim series)**

**Kazuya Mishima (Tekken series)**

**Chuck Greene (Deadrising series)**

**Thorin Oakenshield (Lord of The Rings series)**

**Sauron (Lord of The Rings Series)**

**Green Lantern (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Lex Luthor (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Sinestro (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Evil Cole MacGrath (Infamous series)**

**Raiden (Metal Gear Solid series)**

**Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)**

**Amazing Alex (Amazing Alex)**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb)**

**Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph)**

**The Flash (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**Hawk Woman (Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**L.E.G.I.O.N (Mass Effect series)**

**Saren (Mass Effect series)**

**Mega Man (Mega Man series)**

**Goku (Dragon Ball series)**

**Cell (Dragon Ball Series**

**Gohan (Dragon Ball Series)**

**Broly (Dragon Ball Series)**

**Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell series)**

**Agent 47 (Hitman series)**

**Jetstream (Samuel Rodriguez) (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

**Thirty new characters to count! This is much bigger than my last roster! But, that's not all! I'll also be putting in new dialogue for all of the characters, new stages, new game modes, and a new storyline that explains the events that are happening in this universe! So, what do you think of the remake! Leave a review or PM me for any questions! I'll see you all real soon! DMC7500 signing off!**


	2. Chapter 1: Back to The Show!

_Chapter 1: Welcome To The Remake!_

* * *

_Ryu: Master of The Fist_

A master martial artist, he travels the world in search of opponents to battle. He is skilled many forms of martial arts, and is able to focus his chi into a ball of energy, called the Hadouken. He earned his recognition by beating the Muay Thai King, Sagat, in a fight. Ryu is considered an all-round opponent, with an excellent offense and defense.

**Power Levels: (Everything is out of ten: one being the weakest, ten being the strongest)**

Strength: 10

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 4

Intelligence: 6

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Introduction Words:**

_Through his fists, he brings the rage of a thousand tsunamis barreling down on his opponents…_

Entrance:

Ryu appears on the stage fixing his headband and gets into his fighting position.

Attacks:

Standing Attack: Providence Punch Combo

Crouching Attack: Sweep Kick Combo

Towards Attack: Solar Plexus Strike

Upward Attack: Short Upper

Toward Smash (hold toward attack): Collarbone Breaker

Crouching Smash (hold crouching attack): Leg Sweep

Upward Smash (hold upward attack): Uppercut

Air Attack: Kick

Special Moves:

Special Attack: Hadouken: Ryu sends a blue energy of Ki at his opponent. It can be charged to perform Shakunetsu Hadouken, which gives burn damage to the opponent.

Towards Special: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu spins his legs in a whirlwind motion, moving him very fast across the screen. It can be charged to perform Shinku Tatsumaki, which can draw in opponents.

Up Special: Shoryuken: Ryu performs his dragon uppercut, sending him and his opponents upward through the air. The move can be held to perform the Hado-Shoryu, a powerful uppercut pulsing with chi, blasting opponents into the sky.

Down Special: Joudan Sokutou Geri: Ryu performs a powerful side kick that send opponents flying. It can be charged to increase the damage and knockback. If fully charged, the move can send opponents flying away.

Final Smash:

Shinku Hadouken: Ryu charges his Ki and releases an enormous powerful beam of energy at the opponent. The move can be redirected to face another enemy.

* * *

_Phineas Flynn: Summer Genius from Danville_

An intelligent 10 year-old with a knack for building crazy inventions, Phineas makes every day of summer unforgettable, with the help of and brother, Ferb Fletcher. Phineas has many friends to help him out in his battles, such as his pet, Perry the Platypus, a secret agent when Phineas isn't around, and Isabella, Phineas' secret crush and soon to be girlfriend.

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 5

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 10

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 5

**Notable Introduction Words:**

_Don't underestimate this kid for his size, since his inventions pack a mean punch! Look out, world! Here comes Phineas Flynn!_

Entrance

Phineas jumps out of a portal, thanks to the Other-Dimension Inator, waves at the opponent, and gets ready to fight.

Attacks:

Standing Attack: Toolbox Smash

Crouching Attack: Wrenched Out! (Downward sweep with wrench)

Toward Attack: Got Milk? (Milk Gun Shot [Carbonator Alternate])

Upward Attack: Batter, Batter, Swing!

Toward Smash: Carbonator Splash

Crouching Smash: Electronic Hacker

Upward Smash: It's Raining Milk!

Special Moves:

Special Attack: Let's Rock! : Phineas takes out an electric guitar and plays a powerful chord, stunning and shocking the opponent for a few seconds. With the right timing, the move can be performed again to send another chord called "Encore!" that dizzies opponents.

Towards Special: Here's The First Pitch: Phineas takes out his baseball gun and shoots a remote-controlled baseball at the opponent. Hold the move to control the baseball.

Upward Special: Dimension Travel: Phineas takes out the portable Other-Dimension Inator and opens a portal that travels him back safely on the stage. There is a random chance it may backfire, causing it to open a random portal to the K.O. zone, causing him to lose a life.

Down Special: Oh, There You Are Perry: Using the OWCA beacon, Phineas summons Perry the Platypus, or Agent P. Perry has a variety of special moves that can stun, dizzy, or crumple the enemy. Final Smash:

Carpe Diem: The Power of Summer! : Considered the second most powerful super in the game, Phineas is surrounded by a beam of light, and he transforms into Super Phineas! Sporting an orange baseball cap and an orange cape, no one is safe from his attacks! It lasts for up to 45 seconds.

* * *

_Nathan Drake: Expert Treasure Hunter_

An expert treasure hunter, Drake is a master of finding the most surreptitious of treasures. His ancestor is supposedly Sir Francis Drake, an English explorer to Queen Elizabeth the First. He is skilled in gunplay and hand to hand combat.

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 7

Agility: 6

Dexterity: 8

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjuration: 1

**Notable Opening Lines**

_Sic Parvis Magna: The adventure begins with this sly treasure hunter as he begins his quest to unravel the mysteries in the Brawl Universe. This isn't Shambala anymore…_

Entrance:

Falling from a broken ledge, Drake crashes onto the stage and groans in pain before getting up and preparing for a fight.

Attacks:

Standing Attack: Clothesline Punch Combo

Crouching Attack: Trip Kick Combo

Towards Attack: Rifle Butt Slam

Upward Attack: Upward Jab

Toward Smash: One-Two Combo

Upward Smash: Uppercut

Crouching Smash: Slide

Special Moves:

Special Attack: Gunfire: Nathan takes out his AK-47 and fires it. It can be fired while moving.

Towards Special: Grenade Launcher: Drake uses the M-42 Hammer to fire grenades. This move can be charged for more damage. If overcharged, it will explode in his hands, causing self-damage.

Upward Special: Zip Line Escape: A pneumatic powered handle attached to a zip line propels Nathan up to the sky.

Down Special: Propane Explosion: Drake throws a propane tank onto the stage, and fires his Magnum at it, causing a huge explosion. It needs to cool down for thirty seconds to use again. Otherwise, Drake will simply fire his revolver, causing a crumple state if it hits.

Final Smash:

The Ancient Treasure of El Dorado: This is very similar to Drake's Level Three in PlayStation All Stars: Battle Royale, with a twist! As the ancient sarcophagus of El Dorado turns all the characters into mutants, Drake jumps on a helicopter, piloted by Sully, to use the machine gun to rain fire down on his opponents. Use the normal attack to fire the gun, while the special attack launches rockets at the opponent.

* * *

_Batman: Sacred Defender of Gotham City_

CEO Bruce Wayne has a lot of money in his successful corporation, Wayne Enterprises, which helps out the everyday problems of every man and woman living in Gotham City. However, there lies a much valiant figure under Wayne's playboy suits. He is Batman, Gotham City's heroic protector from the criminal underworld. Armed with the latest high-tech gadgets, equipment, and vehicles, he instills fear into the criminals of Gotham. The Brawlers better be ready, because the night is darkest before the dawn…

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 9

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 9

Intelligence: 10

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjuration: 1

**Notable Opening Words**

_Fear is what throws heroes into disarray, terrified at the sight of their worst nightmares. The Batman is more than a nightmare; he's a living avenger…_

_Entrance:_

Batman glides down to the stage and gets ready to fight.

_Attacks:_

Standing Attack: Punch Combo

Towards Attack: Roundhouse Kick

Upward Attack: Upward Jab

Crouching Attack: Low Batarang

Towards Smash: Cartwheel Kick into Flip Kick

Upward Smash: Release The Bats

Crouching Smash: Slide Into Batarang Mine

_Specials:_

Special Attack: Batarang: Batman throws a boomerang that is shaped like a bat at his opponent.

Towards Special: Batclaw Grab: Batman fires his grappling claw at his opponent, drawing them in for a combo. It can be done again to perform the Batclaw Slam. The Batclaw can also grab onto ledges.

Upward Special: Glide: Batman jumps into the air and glides for a short period of time.

Crouching Special: Explosive Gel: Batman sprays an explosive gel on the ground where he is standing. It can be manually detonated by performing the move again. The gel will detonate automatically after a short period of time, if Batman doesn't manually detonate during that period.

_Final Smash:_

_The Dark Knight: _This smash is similar to the Hero Finisher in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Using a Smoke pellet, Batman dazes the enemy for a few seconds. After using his wrist communicator to call in his Batmobile for a surprise attack, a cinematic sequence is triggered. If the pellet does not hit any target, he disappears for a couple of seconds before zooming onstage in the Batmobile. Anyone hit during the Batmobile's dash will be barreled offstage, earning a kill for Batman. If the pellet does an opponent, he takes out two Tasers and shocks the head from both sides. After that, he knees the opponents head, causing the opponent to stumble back in pain. For the finale, Batman throws an explosive Batarang at the opponent for extra damage. After that attack, the battle is brought out of cinematic sequence to reveal the Batmobile charging at the opponent. Batman quickly somersaults backwards over the car to avoid being run over. However, the poor Brawler that was trapped by Batman's fierce attack and any other brawlers near the vicinity are run over by the car, sending them flying. If used at the right moment, The Dark Knight is an easy way to earn kills.

* * *

_Commander Shepard: A Hero To The Universe_

Commander Shepard is a master commander, known through his many exploits across the galaxy. He is widely known for saving the Earth from a sentient race called the Reapers. His flagship is the Normandy, a high tech battleship in which he uses to travel across many worlds. His crew is a mixture of human, robotic, and alien members he found when he traveled the universe. Shepard is an effective squad leader, and uses an assortment of rifles, grenades, rocket ordinance, and pistols. He carries a powerful melee weapon called the Omni-Blade, which he uses for close combat.

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 9

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjuration: 9

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Not all heroes are like Commander Shepard. They do not have to face the painful decisions he had to make during his fight with the Reapers. However, all that pain has to reach to a limit. Shepard had enough, and this time, his going to finish the enemy once and for all…_

_Entrance:_

Commander Shepard drops in from the Normandy. Also dropping in are his squad teammates James Vega, Miranda Lawson, and Garrus Vakarian. He issues orders to his teammates to find some cover, and they jump off screen, leaving only Shepard against his opponents.

_Attacks:_

Standing: Omni-Blade Combo

Towards: Heavy Melee Strike

Crouching: M-6 Avenger (Can be directed for better aim)

Upward: Assault Drone Cover (The drone lasts for 10 seconds)

Towards Smash: HKMVII Grenade Launcher

Upward Smash: Omni-Blade Uppercut

Crouching Smash: Minelayer into Backwards Dodge Roll

_Special Moves:_

Standing: Suppressing Fire: Shepard fires his rifle at his opponents. It can be charged to fire a grenade for more damage.

Towards: Cover: Shepard takes cover behind any object in the stage. He will go prone if there is no object to take cover behind. In this state, he will receive reduced damage for a short period of time.

Upward: Jetpack Escape: Shepard activates his jetpack and is able to fly for a short period of time.

Crouching: Squad Call: Shepard calls in one of his squad members to assist him for a short period of time. James Vega specializes in gunplay, using an assortment of rifles and sniper rifles. Garrus is a master engineer, and he can place a stationary turret in the middle of the match to give Shepard cover. He can also use his Overload ability, which stuns the opponent for a short amount of time. Miranda is a biotic, using her biotic energy to damage her foes. Her Warp ability holds enemies in place, and Shield Boost gives Shepard an extra boost in armor.

_Final Smash:_

Squad Takedown: An good offense is a best defense! In this epic cinematic final smash, Shepard first stuns the opponent with a grenade to soften them up. Multiple opponents can be hit in this Final Smash. Next, Shepard orders a final assault on the dazed opponents, with Shepard's squad opening heavy fire on the opponents. During the ensuing assault, the Normandy soars overhead, delivering a massive ion strike to the opponents. Ready for the kill, Shepard rushes in with the Omni-Blade, and delivers the final blow, which sends the opponents flying. The grenade Shepard throws can't be blocked, and can only be avoided using a well-timed dodge.

* * *

**Quite different from my original ideas, right? Gotta go now, but there's more coming soon! Leave a review or comment! DMC7500 signing off quickly! Next Up, Starkiller, Amazing Alex, Superman, Lex Luthor, and Sam Fisher!**


	3. Chapter 2: More Characters!

_Chapter 2: Heroes and Villains_

* * *

_Superman: The Man of Steel:_

Everyone knows the name Superman, as he is known to many as the greatest superhero of all time. Born on the planet Krypton, he was the only known survivor when his parents sent him to escape the coming Apocalypse. Now, he goes by the name Clark Ken, a young reporter at the Daily Planet, creating news about the sporadic events in the world. But, when someone is in trouble, he answers the call as Superman, an amazing superhero with god-like abilities.

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Look at the sky! Is it a bird, is it a plane? No, it's Superman, The Man of Steel, ready to bring justice to the world…_

**Introduction**

Donned in his reporter disguise, Clark Kent takes off his glasses and rips off his suit, revealing his superhero attire. Now, Superman is ready to face the enemy

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Kryptonite Bash Combo

Towards Attack: Hammer Blow

Upward Attack: Forward Lift

Crouching Attack: Solid Reprieve

Towards Smash: Giant's Might

Upwards Smash: Skyward Slash

Crouching Smash: Earthquake

**Special Moves:**

Standing Special: Piercing Laser: Superman fires two beams of hot plasma out of his eyes, dealing fire damage to the opponent. The move can be held for ten seconds, each level of damage increasing every second.

Towards Special: Krypton Rush: Superman rushes at the opponent, knocking them down with a hard clothesline. During the rush, he is unaffected by projectiles. It can absorb one normal hit.

Upward Special: Flight: Superman can fly in the air for a short period of time. He can also activate his super moves while in flight.

Downward Special: Frozen Breath: Superman releases a gust of cold wind out of his mouth, which freezes the opponent for a few seconds. This move has very short range, so you need to be very close to the opponent for it to work. It can be used in tandem with Piercing Laser.

**Final Smash:**

The Sky's The Limit: Similar to his Hero Special in Injustice: Gods Among Us, this move is just as devastating as it is visually stunning. In this Final Smash, Superman automatically grabs a random opponent, lifting him up in the air. Superman then delivers a powerful uppercut that sends the opponent spiraling into space. Then, Superman slams the opponent down to the ground, creating a massive shockwave that will send the other opponents flying.

* * *

_Amazing Alex: The Young Inventor and The Heir of the Third Son of Sparda_

Intriguing machines and remarkable inventions are created every day, no matter how advanced or simple it may look. For Amazing Alex, however, he lives in a place where the whole world is his drawing board. Alex Sakai was raised by his mother, Kate Peters Sakai, in a secret place far from his father, Leon Sakai. Growing up as a small child, Alex was loved by all and his nickname "Amazing Alex" was received by his high genius intellect, which no child could ever match at his age. Alex met his father soon after his mother died, and Leon revealed the shocking truth that made Alex question who he truly is. Alex is a Nephlim, half-demon, half angel. Now, armed with this new knowledge, Alex sets out on a quest to protect the ones that he loves, even if it will cost him his own life…

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 5

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 7

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 4

**Notable Opening Words:**

_Alex was not destined to live the life of an average child, but destined for a much greater purpose. He must the final task and ask this final question: who is he? Is he a hero destined for greatness, or is he merely a dark shadow, slowly turning into the monster he will become…?_

**Introduction:**

Due to his newfound abilities, Alex teleports onto the stage, ready for a fight.

**Attacks**

Standing: Batter's First Hit

Towards: Rookie's Mark

Upward: Chipping Off the Fly Ball

Crouching Attack: Strike One!

Towards Smash: Pop Fly!

Upwards Smash: I Got It!

Crouching Smash: Slide to Home

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Hit to First: Alex uses his baseball bat to hit a baseball at his opponent. Charge the move to release an explosive baseball that creates burn damage.

Toward Special: Go, Mr. Hamster! : Alex deploys a remote-controlled monster truck, with his little pet, The Hamster, controlling it. The truck can distract opponents for a few seconds, making it for Alex and the other opponents to attack.

Upward Special: Dad's Birthday Present: Alex uses his father's present, The Demon Grapple Gun, to grapple on to any ledge. If the hook doesn't attach to any ledge, it will simply propel Alex in the air.

Crouching Special: Son of Sparda: Alex activates his Demon Trait, allowing him to regenerate any lost health. This lasts for ten seconds and automatically ends if he gets hit.

**Final Smash**

Just Like My Dad! : Alex activates his new Devil Trigger, turning his hair crimson red and his eyes dark blue. In Devil Trigger mode, his enemies are in suspended animation, and Alex regenerates health. This Devil Trigger lasts for 50 seconds.

* * *

_Lex Luthor: The CEO of LexCorp_

Lex Luthor had it all as a child: money, power, and intelligence. Using all these new assets, he created LexCorp, a military arms company that sells weapons to the highest paying faction, whether it may be good or sinister. But, Lex has been ruined by one being on this Earth, and his name is Superman. Now, armed with the latest technology and high-gen weaponry, Lex will crush all those who oppose him, and if given the chance, enact his revenge on Superman…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9 (in suit)

Agility: 3 (in suit)

Dexterity: 8

Intelligence: 9

Stamina: 6 (in suit)

Energy Conjurement: 8 (in suit)

**Notable Introduction Words**

_These heroes aren't ready for me, nor my plans. They will fall before me, and grovel at my feet. None can escape the might of Lex Luthor!_

**Introduction**

Lex hovers from above, and slowly lands. After that, he powers up his suit, and readies for combat.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Vengeance

Towards Attack: Mighty Fall

Upward Attack: Energy Axe Swing

Crouching Attack: Hard Trip

Towards Smash: Ion Push

Upward Smash: Skyfall

Crouching Smash: Low Energy Axe Sweep

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Energy Lance: Lex fires a bolt of energy form his Energy Lance. The lance can be charge to increase the shock and stun.

Towards Special: Corp Charge: Lex activates his jet boosters on his suit, ramming his enemy at high speed.

Upward Special: Flight Mode: Lex activates Flight Mode, allowing him to fly in the air for a short period of time.

Crouching Special: Orbital Strike: Lex orders a laser strike on the opponent he is facing. If one bar of meter is wasted, instead of a laser strike, a powerful barrage of kryptonite rockets hits the enemy.

**Final Smash**

Coordinates Received: Utilizing Luthor's Hero Move in Injustice: Gods Among Us, This final smash has been scaled to increase the impact on the other opponents. Lex first delivers a assault of four swift punches to the opponent, with the fourth punch stunning the enemy. Lex orders one powerful strike near his location, but something feels wrong. He ordered the strike on himself. As the laser comes down, Lex lifts up both of his arms to control the power of the laser. As his suit lifts up in the air in response to this increasing power, Lex forms a giant ball of plasma energy in his hands. With the power at full capacity, Lex hurls the giant sphere down on the opponent, causing a massive shockwave, sending the opponents flying. This is not a cinematic event, and Lex is invulnerable charging up his sphere!

* * *

_Starkiller: The Jedi and The Sith_

Galen Marek was raised on Kashyyyk by his father, an unnamed Jedi Master. When Vader invaded Kashyyyk, he took Galen back to the Empire, where Vader trained him in the arts of the Sith. However, Galen was not destined to become a Sith Jedi. He had another mentor, called General Kota. Now, intertwined with the Powers of The Force and The Dark Side, Starkiller is the ultimate Jedi, the barrier between two worlds. With all this power, it is very hard to stop him once he ignites his lightsabers…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 6

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Opening Words**

_I brought Vader's enemies to ruins; I brought down a whole Imperial Star Destroyer, and I finally freed myself from the Dark Side. Now, I choose my own path. It's time I unleashed the full power of the Force!_

**Introduction**

Starkiller drops in from the sky, with lightning pulsing through his body. He takes out his lightsabers and ignites them, ready to slay his enemies.

**Attacks**

Standing: Saber Swing

Towards: Saber Chop

Crouching: Low Saber Strike

Upward: Force Blast

Toward Smash: Saber Crush

Crouching Smash: Saber Sweep

Upward Smash: Force Repulsion

**Special Moves**

Standing: Saber Throw: Starkiller throws his lightsabers at the enemy. The sabers hit back on return. You can use one bar of meter to perform the move again, with increased damage and electric shock.

Toward: Force Lighting: Starkiller conjures a blast of lighting, and send it at his opponent, shocking and immobilizing them for a short period of time. Hold the button to keep sending a steady stream of lightning at the enemy. The stream only lasts for five seconds.

Crouching: Force Reflect: Starkiller sends out a Force Blast, reflecting any projectiles that are coming towards him. The move can also be used to counter any normal attack the opponent throws at Starkiller. The parry stuns the opponent if timed correctly.

Upward: Force Jump: Starkiller uses the Force to power his jump, sending him high into the air.

**Final Smash**

Force Repulse: Consumed by the power of the Force and The Dark Side, Starkiller feels his body levitating into the air. This triggers a cinematic moment, where the opponents struggle to keep their feet on the ground. While he is floating, massive amounts of Force Energy pulsate throughout his body, slowly building up power. After he has enough Force Energy, Starkiller spreads his arms and legs out in agony, releasing the tremendous amount of energy stored. All this force energy creates a massive shockwave that covers the entire screen. The special thing about Starkiller's super is that it is a Stage Transition, with all four fighters instantly zooming to the next stage without any cinematic scenes.

* * *

_Sam Fisher: Splinter Cell Agent Of The Fourth Echelon_

Sam Fisher is more than just your typical average James Bond spy. He's a professional killer, letting no feelings get in the way in his business. As the Leader of the U.S spy agency, The Fourth Echelon, Sam travels the world rooting out global crime mafias and sabotaging terrorists groups from the inside out. Professionals don't make mistakes, and neither does Sam Fisher.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 6

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Opening Words**

_Agent: Samuel Fisher_

_Location: Unknown_

_Status: Nominal_

_Alert: Multiple Hostiles Closing In_

_Begin Mission._

**Introduction**

Sam Fisher arrives in a Black Hawk, where he is rappelled down to the surface. After landing, Sam activates his goggles, and prepares to eliminate his targets.

**Attacks**

Standing: Haymaker Combo

Towards: Side Kick

Upward: Head Sweep Kick

Crouching: Slide Kick

Towards Smash: Neck Snap

Upward Smash: Flip Kick

Crouching Smash: Sweeper

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: M-16 Bullet Barrage: Fisher takes out an M-16 w/ Grenade Attachment and fires a quick three-round burst. Hold the move to keep firing three-round bursts. You can spend one meter to fire a grenade from the launcher, which has incendiary and splash damage.

Towards Special: Hold It Right There! : With no cover in sight, Sam has other methods of protecting himself. In this move, Sam grabs any opponent near him, and puts his foe in a chokehold. Sam can now use the body as a human shield, as any attack directed at Sam will hit the shield instead. He can also fire his M-16 during this move and walk around. Sam's human shield can last for ten seconds, before the opponent breaks free from Sam's grasp.

Upward Smash: Helicopter Rescue. If Sam's falling, His Black Hawk will always be there to assist him. Sam latches on to the Black Hawk's ladder, and the Black Hawk slowly ascends to the sky. The Black Hawk lasts only for seven seconds, so you better get off soon when it goes off screen!

Crouching Smash: Compact Crossbow Grapple: Sam takes out his newest weapon, the Compact Crossbow, and fires a grapple shot towards the enemy. If it connects, Sam will yank the enemy in for a combo. The bolt can also attach to ledges; giving Sam increased mobility in the air.

**Final Smash**

Silent Execution: A splinter cell agent is always deadly and efficient. Sam utilizes his Execution skill from Splinter Cell: Conviction, to take down his enemies. All opponents are stuck in bullet time in this final smash, and Sam now has the freedom to take down his opponents one by one. You can select which targets to take out by moving the pointer to your desired opponent and pressing the A button. Once you selected the order, a cinematic event takes place where Sam takes down his opponents with style. Button prompts are shown on the screen for extra kill points, but the prompts are very rare to come by. However, there will be button prompts if you are in last place in the game, giving you extra points.

* * *

**What do you think of these five new characters? Leave a review or PM me! Next chapter will cover new features in Super Smash Brothers 4! That's all for now! DMC7500 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dazzling New Features!

_Chapter 3: Stage Transitions, Wager Matches, and Super Meter_

**What are Stage Transitions?**

Ever wondered what the battles were like _outside_ the original stage? Well, now you can experience that feeling using the new Stage transitions! This new action, introduced in Injustice: Gods Among Us, Stage Transitions allow you to pummel an enemy opponent to another section of the stage. The damage can be catastrophic, if you time it correctly! Here is an example of a stage transition:

**Battlefield to Smash Stadium:**

Let's say the match is against Mario and Superman. Superman has the advantage, but Mario is in deep trouble! How can he level the playing field? By transforming it into another, of course! If you combine a normal attack into a Towards Smash, Mario will initiate a Stage Transition. Stage transitions are caused when you charge up a Towards Smash to its limit, or if you combine any attack with it. Certain characters can combo their Special Moves into their Towards Smash, such as Phineas Flynn, using the Carbonator Splash after Let's Rock! After the Stage Transition has been activated, a cinematic event is triggered, showing the climactic sequence into the next sub-stage. In Battlefield, Superman is blown away by Mario's attack, and is barreled into the air. To make his trip painful, his path is blocked by a swarm of Paratroopers, and his body slams into the hard shells, causing excruciating pain. For the final breakthrough, Superman hits the scoreboard in the Smash Stadium, landing on the hard pavement.

That's a Stage Transition for you! Stage Transitions are really useful when you're in a tight situation! If you don't like the battlefield you're playing on, switch it for another! Each stage has three different sub-stages that you can battle on, so there are lots of possibilities! But, how do Stage Transitions affect four player battle royale or two versus two team match? Here are some of the ways Stage Transitions affect multi-player battles. (Note: multi-players are more than two players, not online playing)

**Stage Transitions for More than Two Players**

Alright, so maybe you decide to play a four person battle royale! The combatants: Snake, Superman, Commander Shepard, and Fox! You're on Earth, set in the Mass Effect universe, where the Reaper Invasion is just beginning! However, Imperial Star Ships come into orbit above the tiny planet opening a new stage to play on! Superman is getting tired of Earth, so he decides to send Commander Shepard into the Imperial Star Destroyer! What happens to Snake and Fox? Well, the battle still continues on, but there are now two battles taking place on Earth and The Imperial Star Destroyer! If there is a Stage Transition from an opponent towards his rival, both of them enter a cinematic sequence, which opens up on the lower screen of the game. For you and the other opponent, the battle can still continue on, or you can watch the other opponent deliver his wrath on his rival during the cinematic sequence. After the cinematic sequence, the battle rages on, with two brawlers on one stage and the other two on an entirely new stage. This creates the Split- Screen Theater, where two battles are taking place at once. Now, halfway throughout the battle, Fox sends another lighting kick towards Snake causing another stage transition! Snake is barreled into space, and he bumps into a cruising TIE Fighter chasing a Reaper Fighter. Permanently stuck by the loss of gravity, Snake experiences a painful ride as the TIE Fighter engages in dogfights. However, one of the Reaper flagships shoots down the TIE Fighter, and the pilot makes one last final attempt to return to base. He directs his ship towards the Imperial Star Destroyer, where Superman and Shepard are still in combat. But, the TIE Fighter blew a massive coolant leak, causing it to go up in flame and crash land in the hanger, along with Snake. Snake is not dead, but he took a lot of heavy damage. Now, we just went from Earth to the Imperial Star Destroyer, and the battle can continue!

The Split-Screen Theater can be turned off in the Options menu, if you like to keep your eyes on one screen. However, it is advisable to leave it on, because you never know when they're coming back towards your stage!

* * *

**Wager Matches**

Man-to-man, face-to-face, brother-against-brother, and hero-against-villain! Who is really the strongest fighter in the universe? You can settle it all out using Wager Matches. Wager Matches allow you to wager any amount of your super meter to either regain lost health or deal extra damage! However, choose wisely when you decide to spend you meter. If you're really low on health, but you just have enough super meter to activate your final smash, is it really worth risking that entire meter stock? Or what if you're on a team match, and you're just about to eliminate the other team's opponent, but his ally has just enough meter for a super attack that can finish you and you comrade off? Quick thinking is crucial when facing off in these Wager Matches, and every second counts!

**How Wager Matches Work**

Wager Matches are triggered when two conflicting opponents use the same attack three times against each other, or if the same smashes connect. This will trigger a cinematic event, where the two opponents exchange a few words, before rushing towards each other, putting all their power into one strike, hoping they'll win the match. Here are a few quotes that some Smashers will say to each other during Wager Matches:

**Ryu vs. Batman:**

Showdown 1:

Ryu: "You don't scare me…"

Batman: "We'll see about that once I'm finished with you…"

Showdown 2:

Ryu: "The darkness can never overcome me!"

Batman: "You afraid of the night?"

Showdown 3:

Batman: "What's wrong? Getting tired?"

Ryu: "Not this time!"

**Superman vs. Shepard**

Showdown 1:

Superman: "Don't make this easy on me!"

Shepard: "I wasn't planning to!"

Showdown 2:

Shepard: "Steel easily breaks, so you shouldn't be a challenge!"

Superman: "Not all war heroes are noble…"

Showdown 3:

Superman: "This is your chance to give up!"

Shepard: "Never!"

**Phineas Flynn vs. Amazing Alex**

Showdown 1:

Alex: "You're a slowpoke, Phineas!"

Phineas: "Who are you calling a slowpoke, bird brain?"

Showdown 2:

Alex: "You're inventions may be high tech, but mine are a blast to the past!"

Phineas: "We'll see whose inventions are better!"

Showdown 3:

Alex: "Jeez, no wonder your girlfriend doesn't like you. She prefers a cool boy, like me!"

Phineas: "S-shut up, you jerk!"

**Drake vs. Starkiller**

Showdown 1:

Drake: "Oh, boy, here it comes…"

Starkiller: "Stay out of my way!"

Showdown 2:

Starkiller: "Stand aside or I'll slice you to pieces!"

Drake: "You're gonna need a weapon bigger than that!"

Showdown 3:

Drake: "Alright, you asked for it! You ready?"

Starkiller: "Let's see what you got…"

**Lex Luthor vs. Sam Fisher**

Showdown 1:

Lex: "This ought to shut you up…"

Sam: "No guts, no glory…"

Showdown 2:

Sam: "You wanna come out of that suit and fight like a man?"

Lex: "The suit doesn't make the man. It's the man that makes the suit!"

Showdown 3:

Lex: "You're just all talk!"

Sam: "Well, I do like to brag a lot!"

Remember, if you have meter, you can always go for a Wager Match! Try to force you opponent to waste all of his meter, or if you're stuck, try to save your entire meter stock. Use your meter only if you really need to use it!

* * *

**Super Meter**

Many traditional fighting games have meter stocks, which fill up if you attack or take damage. Super Smash Brothers Four has a traditional meter gauge which has three levels of meter. The meter bar is located below your character portrait in the match. If you fill it up to the third level, you can activate your Final Smash! Super Meter can also be spent by using your special moves. You can combo your special moves by sacrificing one stock of meter. Certain characters can combo their special moves without using meter. Smash Balls are still in the game, however, but they fill up your meter stock. There are three different types of Smash Balls in SSB4.

**The Smash Ball (One Stock of Super Meter)**

This is the basic Smash Ball and the most common one. Many players will be fighting over for this Smash Ball for easy meter. You will gain one bar of meter if you break this ball.

**Prothean Smash Ball**

Created by the Protheans, this Smash Ball grants two bars of meter if broken. It appears halfway through the game.

**The Seven Star Dragon Ball**

This mystical Smash Ball is one of the rarest in the game, as it refills your entire meter stock when broken. This Smash Ball is only available through the last thirty seconds of the game, so you better get it while it's in the air!

Super Meter is used in every battle in Super Smash Brother 4. One bar of meter is required to cancel a special move into another one or into a normal attack. Two bars of meter are spent when you decide to transition into another stage. And, all three bars of meter are used up when you activate your final smash! Wager matches allow you to bet any amount of meter to use against the opponent! Remember, in a battle; always keep an eye on your meter!

* * *

**So, there are stage transitions, super meter, and wager matches! Anything you wanna ask, you can tell me! I'll see you in the next chapter, where we will cover five more characters in this new game! DMC7500 signing off!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hal and Cole: Energy Buddies!

_Chapter 4: Upping the Antes_

**Welcome back to Super Smash Brothers 4: Beta Edition: Reloaded! Today, we got two more characters coming in to join the brawl! Alright, let's meet these characters! First up, please welcome Cole MacGrath from Infamous!**

* * *

_Cole MacGrath: The Electrical Conduit_

The "Demon of Empire City" and The "Saint Patron of New Marais", Cole MacGrath is a superhuman with the power to conjure massive amounts of electricity. His first gained his powers from a package he was delivering back at Empire City. The package suddenly exploded, and he was infused with electrical powers, at the cost of millions dying in Empire City. He found the man responsible for this, which was his future self, to prepare for a beast that would destroy the world. As a fighter, Cole's Amp makes it easy for him to eliminate targets at close range. However, his Alpha Bolts and Rockets make him even more deadly from afar.

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 8

Agility: 8

Dexterity: 6

Intelligence: 7

Stamina: 8

Energy Conjurement: 9

**Notable Opening Words**

_Is he a demon or is he a savior? There is so much more to Cole MacGrath than you already know. Fear his power, as he leaves no foe unscathed…_

_Half as Long, Twice as Bright… _

**Entrance**

Coming down from the air, Cole unleashes a Thunder Drop, arriving with spectacular amazement. He flexes his arms before getting ready to face his challengers.

**Attacks**

Standing: Amp Combo

Crouching: Induction Grind

Towards: Amp Overhead

Upward: Upward Amp Discharge

T. Smash: Freeze Rocket

U. Smash: Lightning Hook

C. Smash: Sweep Kick into Energy Punch

**Special Moves**

Standing: Alpha Bolt: Cole fires a bolt of electricity. Mash the move to perform more bolts. If enough bolts are fired, Cole will steal meter from his opponent.

Towards: Shock Grenade: Cole throws an electrical grenade at the opponent. The grenade explodes on contact, sending the opponent flying. He can use one bar of meter to turn it into a Sticky Cluster Grenade, which breaks off into five little mini grenades that stick to the opponent for five seconds before exploding.

Upward: Ionic Thrusters: Cole uses the ionic force in the air to propel himself upward. If he is high above the ground, he can perform the Thunder Drop, as Cole takes out his Amp while descending down, and brings it down on the ground. The resulting explosion can send ground opponents into the air, making it very deadly for opponents with very low health.

Crouching: Ionic Shockwave: Cole creates a kinetic wall of electricity that reflects projectiles. If done close enough, it can electrify opponents and send them flying.

**Final Smash**

Ionic Vortex: Cole summons a huge electrical tornado that sucks in opponents. Cole can control the tornado by moving the control stick towards the desired location. This tornado lasts for about 35 seconds. During the last few seconds, Cole unleashes one final attack that instantly kills opponents on one hit. He covers the screen in one Ionic Storm, shocking the stragglers.

* * *

_Green Lantern: The Power of Will_

Hal Jordan was just an ordinary Navy pilot, until one day, an alien ship crash-landed near his home. This alien was part of the Green Lantern Corp, an interstellar galactic faction devoted to protecting the Galaxy. In his last dying words, the alien passed down his Ring of Willpower to Hal, and enlisted him in the service of the Green Lanterns. Now, Hal Jordan is the Green Lantern's top elite, and protects the Earth form any extraterrestrial threat.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 8

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Opening Words**

_In the darkest day, in the blackest night, to those who worship Evil's might, beware his power… Green Lantern's Light!_

**Introduction**

Green Lantern is seen charging up his Ring with his Power Battery. After it is fully charged, the Lantern floats away, and Green Lantern is ready to fight.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Haymaker Combo

Towards Attack: Energy Ring Blast

Upward Attack: Energy Flail Swipe

Downward Attack: Low Energy Ring Blast

Towards Smash: Energy Rocket Barrage

Upward Smash: Lantern Uppercut (flight cancels)

Crouching Smash: Lantern Shockwave

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Turbine Charge: Using the power of his ring, Green Lantern conjures a jet turbine and rams it towards his opponent. The move can be charged for greater length and extra damage.

Towards Special: Bullet Barrage: Green Lantern uses his ring to produce a machine gun, which he uses to fire a steady stream of bullets towards his enemies. He can move during this special, and it also can be activated in Flight Mode

Upward Special: Flight Mode: Green Lantern can fly in the air for a short period of time. He also can use his specials during this mode.

Downward Special: Energy Shield: Using the power of his ring, Green Lantern activates his energy shield that absorbs two normal attacks and projectiles. The shield lasts for fifteen seconds.

**Final Smash**

Beware My Power: This is similar to Green Lantern's Hero Move in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Green Lantern first stuns all opponents with a powerful energy shockwave. Then, everyone is transported to The Main Battery in the Green Lantern Headquarters. With his ring pulsating with energy, Green Lantern now has the power to defeat his opponents. First, he brings down a giant Energy Sledgehammer on them, knocking them to the ground. As the opponents try to get up, they are rammed by two Energy Buses directed by Green Lantern. Finally, Green Lantern uses all of his might to bring down four Energy Jet Planes and four Large Energy Rockets onto the opponents, causing a catastrophic explosion. The opponents immediately get knocked off the screen, earning three easy kills for Green Lantern.

* * *

**Woohoo, things are starting to heat up now! What do you think who should go next! Leave a review or PM me for any details! That's all for now! See you in the next chapter! DMC7500 signing off!**


	6. Chapter 5: More Characters 2!

_Chapter 4: Show Them No Mercy…_

* * *

_Leon Sakai: The Third Son Of Sparda_

There was one more Nephlim that Sparda deemed worthy as his son. His name: Leon Sakai. Born from a wealthy family, Leon's life was dramatically altered when Mundus murdered his parents and left him for dead. However, Sparda saw potential in the young youth, and used the last of his power to transform him into a Nephlim, just like Dante and Vergil. Now, with his father's company at the peak of its power, Leon sets out to bring justice to the demons that haunt his world and to protect his son, Alex Sakai, so that Alex can live peacefully. Leon is not to be underestimated, as he carries a great number of skillsets useful during demon hunting. At a young age, he learned the art of sword fighting and gunplay, and his demonic abilities increase them by tenfold. Also, his knowledge of demons gives a tactical advantage for him, as he can pinpoint every weakness of any Lesser Stygian or Hunter Demon. Be warned, once Leon unleashes his Devil Trigger, no one is safe.

**Power Level**

Strength: 7

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 10

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 8

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Born out of Hell, the Sons Of Sparda are the most feared of their demon and angel kin. Leon Sakai may be the youngest next to Vergil and Dante, but don't let looks fool you. He is one opponent most fighters tend to regret to face. You better expect him NOT to show you any mercy, because once his sword is drawn, there is no stopping him…_

**Introduction**

Using his special Demon Trait, Limbo Travel, Leon reaches the stadium, and teleports from under the ground. He jumps out of Limbo, and gets ready to fight.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Slasher Strikes

Towards Attack: Overhead Hit

Crouching Attack: Sword Sweep

Upward Attack: High Time

Towards Smash: Charge Shot

Upward Smash: High Time Launcher

Crouching Smash: Ruthless Judgment Cut

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Six Pieces of Seven: Leon uses his angel kunais, Six Pieces of Seven, to draw in opponent from afar. The kunais have great range, and can draw in multiple opponents. You can waste one meter to freeze the opponent for combos.

Towards Special: Rapid Slash: Leon swiftly dashes across the screen, using his sword to make a series of slashes through his enemies.

Upward Special: Limbo Shift: Leon opens a portal through Limbo, and teleports upward across the screen.

Downward Special: Devil's Tremor: Wielding the demonic axe, Lucifer, Leon creates a tremendous shockwave that travels forward. If this move is used in the air, Leon will throw his axe in a downward diagonal direction. You can use one meter bar to create a fiery eruption that causes excessive burn damage.

**Final Smash**

Devil Trigger: The all-famous Devil Trigger from DMC: Devil May Cry comes to Super Smash Brothers 4! In Leon's Devil Trigger, all enemies are frozen and Leon's attacks instantly kill on hit. On respawn, characters move more slowly that in regular time, making it difficult for Smashers to dodge Leon's attacks.

* * *

_The Pyro: Legendary Arsonist of Mann. Co._

One shudders to think about what inhuman thoughts lay behind that horrifying arsonist's mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty…..? Well, it's not that scary. But armed with his flamethrower, flare gun, and fire axe, the Smashers will cower in fear at the masked man known as the Pyro.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 4

Dexterity: 2

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 7

Energy Conjurement: 8

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Put away that second-rate grill and throw out the lighters! The Pyro's bringing one crazy show filled with pyrotechnics and lots and lots of fire. Better take out those hot dogs you've been saving up…_

**Entrance:**

Pyro jumps onto the stage, lifts his flamethrower in the air, laughing maniacally, eager to burn his opponents.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Axe Combo

Crouching Attack: Shotgun Dance

Upward Attack: Upward Gas Blast

Toward Attack: Overhead Chop

Toward Smash: Dragon's Breath

Crouching Smash: Circle of Flame

Upward Smash: Overhead Slam

**Special Moves:**

Standing Special: Flamethrower: Pyro fires his flamethrower. It causes burn damage and can be fired while moving.

Towards Special: Flare Gun: Pyro fires his flare gun. The shots can track the opponent and cause splash damage. The Pyro can waste one meter bar to stun the opponent for a few seconds.

Upward Special: Air Compression: Pyro fires a blast of compressed gas from his flamethrower, sending him upward. The blast can reflect projectiles. You can waste one meter to turn the move into a full-fledged projectile, which goes through a few opponents before disparaging.

Crouching Special: Axe Combo: Pyro makes a series of fiery slashes towards the opponent the opponent with his axe, the Axtinguisher. Mash the button to perform more slashes. You can use one bar to perform a wall bounce for more combo potential.

**Final Smash:**

Mmmph!: With all that burn damage Pyro collected, Pyro takes out his special flamethrower, the "Phlogistinator" , and activates his "Mmmph" mode. In this mode, Pyro regenerates health, gets an increase in attack strength and defense, and has super armor. This mode lasts for 30 seconds.

* * *

_Cloud Strife: The Ultimate Swordsman:_

Cloud is a near-silent swordsman from the planet Gaia who wields the massive Buster Sword in combat. Originally a simple Shinra guard, Cloud eventually became a mighty hero when he saved the world from a madman named Sephiroth.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 2

Intelligence: 4

Stamina: 6

Energy Conjurement: 7

**Notable Opening Words**

_Silent and deadly, this young swordsman is out on a quest to rid the world of evil. Beware his blade, as it easily cuts through every material…_

**Introduction**  
Cloud jumps down to the stage from the sky, then takes the Buster Sword off his back.  
**Attacks**  
Standing Attack: Sonic Break  
Crouching Attack: Sword Sweep  
Towards Attack: Forward Cut  
Upward Attack: Upward Jab  
Toward Smash: Double Cut  
Crouching Smash: Spin Slash  
Upward Smash: Overhead Swing  
Air Attack: Slashing Blow  
**Special Moves**  
Standing Special: Blade Beam: Cloud slams the Buster Sword against the ground, sending a shockwave towards the opponent. A small explosion occurs when the opponent is hit. Cloud can sacrifice another meter bar to create another shockwave that sends the opponent flying through the air. The special thing about the enhanced move is that it slows the opponent down for five seconds.  
Towards Special: Braver: Cloud first rushes forward, knocks the opponent into the air, and jumps up to slam them into the ground. If it does not hit an opponent, the jump doesn't occur.  
Upward Special: Finishing Touch: Cloud gets a boost into the air. If it hits an opponent, Cloud will spin around them before knocking them downward.  
Downward Special: Doomsday's Wrath: The attack command is held down as three meteors rise from where Cloud is standing. Cloud cannot move during this. Releasing the button launches them downward at a 45 degree angle. If Cloud waits too long, the meteors simply launch on the opponent. Cloud can use one bar of meter to summon another meteor storm. This effect can be stacked up until Cloud runs out of meter.  
**Final Smash**  
Omnislash: If the attack connects, Cloud delivers a series of slashes that keep the opponent in place until he delivers the final blow. Multiple opponents can be caught in this deadly attack, and this Final Smash has excellent starting range.

* * *

_Masamune Date: The One-Eyed Dragon:_

The Chief of Oshu, he is nicknamed "The One-Eyed Dragon" after he lost his eye in an incident. He wields six katanas, three in each hand, and when he appears on the battlefield, soldiers are no match for his immense speed, power, and agility. His close friends are Yukimura Sanada, a general of the Takeda nation, and Kojuro Katakura, Masamune's loyal retainer.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 4

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 8

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Dragons are known for their ferocity, and Masamune Date is the craziest of them all. Once he draws out his six katanas, there's no stopping this beast…_

**Introduction**

Masamune appears on stage, riding on horseback, jumps off his horse, and questions the player in Japanese/English, "OK! Are you ready?"

**Attacks:**

Standing Attack: Sword Slash

Towards Attack: Dragon Fang

Upward Attack: Air Raider

Crouching Attack: Clean Sweep

Crouching Smash: Dragon Sweep

Towards Smash: Dragon's Claws

Upward Smash: Air Smasher

Aerial Attack: Air Play

**Special Moves:**

Standing Special: X Strike: Masamune makes an X shaped slash at the enemy.

Towards Special: Revolver Blitz: Masamune rushes forward with three blades in one hand spinning violently. The move can be charged to increase the distance of the slash. Perform the move again to waste one bar of meter, but create a wall bounce for Masamune to combo off of.

Upward Special: Rising Dragon: Masamune slashed his sword upward, propelling him upward. Masamune can use one bar to spiral downward, creating a mini-shockwave that electrifies opponents.

Crouching Special: Crazy Storm: Masamune draws all of his swords. In this period of time, his attacks are increased.

**Final Smash:**

Dragon's Eye: Masamune charges the energy in his sword and releases an immense ball of electricity, shocking the opponent and sending them flying. You can hold down the Special Attack button to charge it longer for maximum damage, but be warned. Masamune only has five units of super armor, and will automatically end the final smash if he is his when all five units are destroyed!

Jumping Jet Breaker: This final smash can only be performed when Masamune is in his Crazy Storm mode. Masamune rushes at the opponent with his six swords drawn, and slashes wildly at the opponent. He then makes a swift X- shaped slash going through his opponent, and sending them flying.

* * *

_Katniss Everdeen: The Revolutionary Tribute From District 12:_

Before she volunteered in the Hunger Games, she was just a simple girl in District 12 living with her mother and sister. When her sister was chosen for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss herself volunteered to spare her sister from being killed at a young age. Katniss won the Hunger Games, with her friend Peeta Mellark, and were both crowned victors, despite the rules stating only letting one victor. Despite her life as a simple girl, Katniss is a master marksman. Her skill with the bow is unparalleled; some people compare her to the masker Marvel Comic marksman, Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. She is also an efficient survivalist, able to survive in the toughest environments.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 5

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 6

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Opening Words**

_They think they all know what I've been through, suffered the same horrors as I did, or even been in the same situation as I am. Well, what they don't know is that there is no force on this Earth that can keep me from protecting the ones I love. Even though it's all over, there are more dangerous games to play…_

**Introduction**

Katniss appears on the screen, taking a look at her bow. She then notices the opponent, readies her bow, and gets ready to fight.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Bow Strike

Towards Attack: Arrow Stab

Upward Attack: Upward Sweep

Crouching Attack: Heel Kick

Toward Smash: Arrow Shot

Upward Smash: Hunter's Prey

Downward Smash: Trap Shot

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Whirlwind Bow: Katniss spins her bow rapidly against the opponent, and then knocks them down on the ground. Perform the move again to crumple the opponent, allowing Katniss to perform another combo. This costs one meter bar.

Towards Special: Scatter Shot (Rainfall): Katniss fires three arrows in the air. The arrows stun the opponent when they hit. You can use one meter bar to call in another arrow storm that is embedded with cryo-rounds that freeze the opponents on contact.

Upward Special: Grapple Arrow: Katniss fires an arrow designed like a grapple hook. In the air, the arrow automatically attach to any ledge. If the move is on the ground, it will act as a ranged grab, if it hits opponents.

Downward Special: Ragtime Shot: Katniss fires an arrow with an explosive round. The explosion can cause send opponents flying, if timed correctly.

**Final Smash:**

The Mockingbird of District 12 a.k.a The Girl on Fire: This is one of the pivotal scenes in Katniss's History. The stage is swiftly changed to Caesar Flickerman's show, as he persuades Katniss to "show the audience the flames she wears". As she stands up to twirl, her appearance is slowly altering as the room around her suddenly fills up with smoke. The Brawlers can be seen on stage, choking from the immense amount of smoke. As she begins to twirl around, her dress slowly shifts into the Mocking Jay dress from _Catching Fire_, and the opponents are hit by a massive inferno that causes excruciating pain. For the finale, Katniss rises up her arms in triumph, and a massive fiery explosion sends the opponents off-screen. The crowd cheers in jubilance, and Caesar shouts, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Katniss Everdeen, The Girl on Fire! Now that's a performance we'll all remember, don't you think?"

* * *

**Give a big round of applause for these characters! I wanna thank my friends Ninja Mongoose for the moveset of Cloud and WrittenWithPencils, with the final smash for Katniss! Hope you guys like it! That's all! DMC7500 signing off!**


	7. Chapter 6: Villains and Ferb?

_Chapter 6: Villains and…. Ferb?_

* * *

_Sinestro: Dictator of the Sinestro Corp_

Once a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro's obsession with order at any cost eventually led him to create the Sinestro Corp, an evil counterpart to the Green Lantern Corp. Sinestro wields the Yellow Ring of Fear, which he uses to create deadly devices to instill fear and cause catastrophic violence towards his enemies.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 8

Agility: 5

Dexterity: 9

Intelligence: 6

Stamina: 7

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Introduction Words**

_In blackest day, in brightest night,__Beware your fears made into light and__let those who try to stop what's right,__Burn like my power... Sinestro's might!_

**Introduction**

Sinestro can be seen charging up his Yellow Power Ring. When he notices the opponent, the battery disappears, and Sinestro taunts at the enemy, "You will know the meaning of Fear."

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Basic Fury

Towards Attack: Energy Axe Swipes

Upward Attack: Arachnid Launcher

Downward Attack: Fear Trip

Towards Smash: Head Splitter

Downward Smash: Arachnid Smash

Upward Smash: Energy Launch

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Death From Above: Sinestro uses the power of his Yellow Ring of Fear to summon an asteroid, using it to knock down the opponent from above. This move is an overhead, and must be blocked standing. Sinestro can use one meter to summon another asteroid, causing a ground bounce for another setup for combos.

Towards Special: Fear Blasts: Sinestro fires three energy projectiles from his ring. Mash the move to perform more projectiles. You can only shoot out twelve projectiles.

Upward Special: Corp Flight: Sinestro can fly in the air for a short period of time.

Downward Special: Sinestro's Power: Sinestro conjures an orb that shoots three projectiles each time when the move is pressed again. You can use one meter to cause a ground bounce, the effect stacks up three times.

**Final Smash**

Sinestro's Might: Wielding the might of his Yellow Ring, Sinestro launches an intergalactic beat down with his power. He can draw multiple opponents in this final Smash, as it is similar to his Hero Move in Injustice. He draws the opponents into deep space, and then uses the power of his ring to smash the opponents with two asteroids. Then, for the finale, he calls down a powerful orbital strike from his newly made cannon, sending them directly down to the ground. Anyone not caught in the final smash animation can still be hit by the incoming shockwave of the cannon.

* * *

_Samuel Rodriguez (Jetstream): Weapon With A Purpose:_

Known by the call sign Jetstream, Rodriguez throws his lot with Desperado during Raiden's time with Maverick Incorporated. He is a master of a Brazilian fighting technique called the "New Shadow School", which had some derivations from a similar Japanese fighting style. Sam wields a VT-135 High Frequency Muramasa Blade, capable of cutting any object with precision and ease. He has incredible stamina and his speed is unmatched compared to many similar fighters.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1 (not counting High-Speed Slashes or Cuts)

**Notable Introduction Words**

_All this talk about conformity is really starting to get on my nerves. What's wrong with a little bit of chaos now and then? Heh, guess it's time for me to bring judgment, si? _

**Introduction**

Jetstream jumps onto the screen and takes out his blade. He beckons to the opponent to come at him and says, "Come on, show me a good time!"

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Swift Slashes

Towards Attack: Phantom Mirage

Upward Attack: Air Slasher

Downward Attack: Charging Rush

Towards Attack: Red Sun

Upward Smash: Crimson Sky

Downward Smash: Brazilian Thunder

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Ripper Cut: Jetstream makes a fast slash through the enemy, putting them in a crumple state. Perform the move again to add two more slashes, increasing the damage.

Towards Special: Fallen Winds: Charging up his blade, Jetstream rushes at the opponent, and then releases his blade, performing a slash vortex that sucks in opponents. You can cancel this move with a forward or backward dash. Perform the move again to increase the time and damage of the vortex.

Upwards Special: Mechanical Agility: Jetstream performs three triple air jumps that propel him upward.

Downward Special: Sadistic Parry: Jetstream parries any attack that is directed towards him in this move. If a projectile is parried, it will simply be reflected back at the opponent.

**Final Smash**

The Only Thing I Know For Real: Jetstream unleashes the full power of his nanomachine enhancements in this final smash. In this state, his speed is doubled, he regenerates lost health, and all of his attacks kill opponents on hit. This mode lasts for forty five seconds.

* * *

_Sephiroth: Savior Turned Madman:_

A supersoldier created from the cells of an alien called Jenova and once revered as a hero, Sephiroth turned to madness upon the discovery of his origins. He now seeks to destroy the planet, and then use it as a vessel to search for a new one. He is a master of swordsmanship and magic and reveres himself as a god.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 8

Intelligence: 4

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Introduction Words**

_This One-Winged Angel brings destruction to those who cross him. Do not tread lightly on his crumble road, for there awaits a nightmare at the end…_

**Introduction**

Sephiroth walks forward to the stage, drawing his sword as he does so.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Reaper Slash

Towards Attack: Transience Rush

Upward Attack: Overhead Slice

Crouching Attack: Double Slice

Towards Smash: Oblivion Explosion

Upward Smash: Sudden Cruelty

Crouching Smash: Shadow Flare Eruption

**Special Moves**

Standing: Godspeed: Sephiroth swings his sword, sending waves of Energy at the opponent. Perform the move again to draw the opponent towards Sephiroth for another combo.

Towards: Octoslash: Sephiroth performs a series of slashes that can be stringed into combos. Works like Marth's Dancing Blade.

Upward: Heaven's Light: Sephiroth jumps upward at an angle, shrouded in light. He attacks with his sword as he does so.

Crouching: Hell's Gate: Sephiroth jumps into the air, and then dives downward with his sword towards the ground. Sephiroth can gain two hits of super armor if he chooses to waste one meter bar.

**Final Smash**

Supernova: Sephiroth gains his One Wing and the sun appears in the background. Sephiroth summons a meteor that flies into it, causing it to explode and hits the entire stage. It can only be avoided by a well-timed dodge. This move has excellent range, and can be used in cross ups to earn easy kills. Only little characters, like Alex or Phineas, can avoid this attack easily.

* * *

_The Joker: The Clown Prince of Chaos_

A joker is a symbol of entertainment and merriment to most people. But, there is something more sinister behind this clown's suit. The Joker has a need to bring total chaos to the world, and he never gets sick of it. In fact, wherever there's chaos, he's always there to keep the fires burning. No one knows his true identity, not even himself. If people don't know him, they'll learn soon enough when he carves a smile on their faces…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 6

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 9

Intelligence: 6

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Step right up, kiddies! Be the first to meet the Clown of Chaos, the Jester with a Temper, the one-and only Joker! Now, let's put a smile on that face, shall we?_

**Introduction**

The camera pans to the face of a dead cop, with Joker using him as a puppet. The Joker imitates the face to make it look like he's speaking to say, "Watch out, Joker! This one looks kinda tough!" The Joker replies back, "Really?" Before throwing the body away and saying, "I think you underestimate me!"

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Tricky Clown

Towards Attack: Crowbar Overhead

Upward Attack: Spread the Laughter

Downward Attack: Pop Goes The Weasel!

Towards Smash: Last Laugh

Upward Smash: Open Wide!

Downward Smash: No More Jokes

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Bang! : Joker fires a piercing round from his portable revolver. You can fire a fake shot by pressing the normal attack button, to throw off opponents. Turn it into a powerful wall bounce shot by using one meter bar.

Towards Special: Rolling Laughing Gas: Joker deploys a canister of his famous Joker Gas, and rolls it towards the enemy. You can make the canister explode and send opponents in the air by using one meter bar.

Upward Special: Trampoline: Who says you can't have fun in battle? Using a kiddie trampoline, Joker jumps into the air. Ah, fun times…

Downward Special: Chattering Teeth: Joker uses three chattering teeth to distract the enemy. Waste one meter bar to send opponents into the air.

**Final Smash**

Funny Face Crusher: Similar to his hero move in Injustice, The Joker combines amusement and lethality in this attack. The smash only affects one opponent, but it is possible to hit multiple opponents. To start, The Joker first throws a pie at the opponent, dazing them for a while. The Joker rushes in, with two heavy crowbar strikes to the face. The, The Joker fires a piercing round from his revolver, and delivers a stunning blow with his laughing gas canister, knocking the opponent to the ground. For the finale, the Joker takes out his rocket launcher, crouches down and points it at the opponent's head, saying, "  
Wakey, Wakey!" before pulling the trigger and delivering a massive explosion that sends the opponent flying. The explosion radius is the best explosion in the game, as it covers all the way through half-screen. It's very easy to take out opponents with this attack.

* * *

_Ferb Fletcher: The Brother of Action:_

Ferb Fletcher is the step-brother of Phineas Flynn, and he hails from his home country England. He doesn't consider himself a technological genius or a social person, but he is very handy with tools and great with construction and design. He usually doesn't talk much, but when he does, it is a surprise to most people. However, don't let his quiet personality fool ya! He is one mean fighter when it comes to throwing punches, and usually opponents wind up knocked out or dazed just because of their ego. With his powerful mind and British strength, Ferb is ready to tear up the battlefield!

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 10

Stamina: 8

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Y'know, I can't let my brother steal the spotlight! Looks like it's time for the Union Jack to shine! En garde, villains! Here comes Ferb Fletcher!_

**Introduction**

Ferb appears on the stage, looking at a blueprint. After he notices the opponent, he quickly puts away the blueprint and gets ready to fight.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: British Ferocity

Towards Attack: Seeing Stars Yet?

Upward Attack: Lancaster Attack

Crouching Attack: Swift Trip

Toward Smash: Exaliferb Strike

Upward Smash: Anti Air Cover

Crouching Smash: Ground Launcher

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Frequency Jammer: Ferb activates his Portable Frequency Emitter, which causes an ear piercing ring that damages and stuns opponents. Hold the move to intensify the noise.

Towards Special: Exaliferb Charge: Ferb rushes at the opponent and delivers a stunning strike with Exaliferb. Ferb can use one bar of meter to perform two more hits, with the final hit causing a ground bounce. It can be used to continue important combos, so use it well!

Upward Special: Warp Field: Similar to Dimension Travel, Ferb's teleport is very easy to use! First, Ferb jumps in mid-air to avoid being hit, and then takes out his portable teleportation device. You can now direct where you want to teleport, but you have to be fast! It only last for three seconds, or else you automatically teleport to where the cursor has shown! You can confirm the location you want to teleport by pressing the normal attack button.

Crouching Special: Beak Missile: The Beak is back! Well, just the suit, however. The Beak acts like a fast, powerful unguided missile that heads directly straight across the screen. Ferb will see the missile coming straight towards him and dodge it to avoid impact. The Beak Missile can be shot down, but it is very hard to eliminate. Either use a meter waste from a special move, or three normal attacks can be utilized to stop the Beak Missile.

**Final Smash**

Who's The Real Ferb? : Two heads are better than one! Using one of his latest inventions, the Clone-Maker T-400, Ferb is able to create a duplicate version of him, with exactly the same speed and damage. There is much confusion on this final smash, as Ferb does not take any damage if his clone is hit. The clone disappears after fifty seconds, which is plenty of time to eliminate opponents.

* * *

**Ah, nothing brightens up my day like a good chapter finished! Sorry if I have been lax with my chapters! I was playing Injustice for ideas and fun, and it is both awesome and inspiring at the same time! Speaking of awesome, is there any other characters you want me to add? Allow me to explain:**

**I'm thinking of doing something special on Fridays called the Unknown Five! During these Fridays, I will select five unknown opponents not from my previous remake, nor from my current list. That means more characters join the brawl! I want you guys to have as much excitement as I do when you read this story, and I also want you to have your own personal input in this story! Here's the Character Form if you need it.**

**Name (also Nickname, if possible):**

**Biography:**

**Power Levels**

**Strength:**

**Agility:**

**Dexterity:**

**Intelligence:**

**Stamina:**

**Energy Conjurement;**

**Attacks**

**Standing Attack:**

**Towards Attack:**

**Crouching Attack:**

**Upward Attack:**

**Towards Smash:**

**Crouching Smash:**

**Upward Smash:**

**Special Moves**

**Standing Special:**

**Towards Special:**

**Upward Special:**

**Crouching Special:**

**Final Smash:**

**What do you think of this idea and the story so far! Leave a review or PM me for any questions! That's all for now! Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more content soon! DMC7500 signing off!**


	8. Friday Special 1: Bane, Adam, Undrtaker

_Friday Special 1: Bane, Adam Clark, and The Undertaker_

**Welcome to the Friday Special for Super Smash Brothers 4: Beta Edition: Reloaded! Today, we shall look at some of the meanest brutes in history! Get ready to break the bat with Bane, pile drive foes into Submission with the Undertaker, and bully those pathetic wimps with Adam Blake, the self-proclaimed antagonists from TheCartoonFanatic01's story, Marie and Thomas: High School Years! Don't let me stop you guys! Read on, and, try not to get pulverized!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Blake, as he belongs to my friend TheCartoonFanfic01! Bane belongs to DC Comics, and the Undertaker belongs to WWE Wrestling!**

* * *

_Bane: The Man Who Broke The Batman_

Born out of Hispanic descent, Bane lived through early imprisonment through his early childhood. Surviving the Brazilian prisons was no ordinary feat, as he trained in combat and assassination in order to survive. However, fate, as it would seem, had other plans for the mercenary, as Bane was injected with a super serum called Venom, which enhanced his strength and stamina by tenfold. Now, Bane works for the darkest criminal organizations, taking any jobs that he deems worthy of his caliber. Bane's greatest rival is Batman, and Bane deems himself as Batman's equal. Let people run in fear from the "Man Who Broke The Bat", as he shows no mercy to those who would block his path…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 2

Dexterity: 5

Intelligence: 3

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_The Bat has always escaped my clutches, lurking in the shadows like a coward. Not today! This Bat will be caught again! When I find him, I will break him again…_

**Introduction**

Bane charges up his body with more Venom, and prepares to battle his opponents.

**Attacks:**

Standing Attack: Furious Punches

Towards Attack: Venomous Lunge

Upward Attack: Piercing Launch

Crouching Attack: Leg Sweep

Towards Smash: Lazarus Lockdown

Upward Smash: Poison Launcher

Crouching Smash: Heavy Dropkick

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Charge Punch: Bane throws two gargantuan punches at his enemies, crumpling them for combo potentials. Bane can use one bar to deliver two more punches for increased damage, with the final punch causing a wall bounce.

Towards Special: Rage Slam: Bane charges at the opponent, knocking them down instantly. This charge has one hit of Super Armor. Bane is able to use one meter bar to deliver a hard elbow blow to the opponent on the ground, causing a ground bounce.

Upward Special: Venomous Uppercut: Bane delivers an upward punch that propels him upward in the air. This is great for taking out flying opponents such as Pit, as the punch has great range.

Downward Special: Backbreaker: Bane grabs the opponent and delivers a brutalizing backbreaking knee slam on the opponent's back. You can use your meter bars to perform the move again and again, with each his increasing in damage by ten percent.

**Final Smash**

Break The Bat: This smash is the easiest to obtain early in the game, as it is very quick to charge up. However, Bane's Final Smash only kills one opponent, so you can't get multi kills with this attack. But, it's very interesting to watch and you can earn quick kills with it, if you use the smash correctly. Bane charges at a random enemy, grabbing them to deliver a Venom-infused beat down in an epic cinematic scene. Bane delivers a hard stomach punch that sends the opponent in the air, then a jaw-breaking strike that sends the opponent further into the air. Then, Bane grabs the opponent, and slams the opponent on the ground. For the final blow, Bane delivers a powerful Backbreaker which causes the opponent to scream in pain. Then, Bane throws the opponent off-screen for an easy kill.

* * *

_Adam Blake: Danville's Future Infamous Bully_

**I have to give props to TheCartoonFanatic01 for the character. This is just what this story needs, a good old-fashioned high school bully! Let's get on with the bio…**

Bullies seem to be everywhere around these days, do they? Adam Blake is the meanest one of them all in Danville High School, using every means necessary to get what he wants. Adam is always accompanied by his troupe of troublemakers, ready to help out the big boss whenever he's in a pickle. Adam knows every wedgie move, every spitball type, and every darn trip to terrorize the meek students of Danville. He can be just as tough on the stadium, as he's ready to rough up the punks that get in his way!

**Power Levels**

Strength: 7

Agility: 5

Dexterity: 1

Intelligence: 2

Stamina: 8

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Hah, these idiots think that they're stronger than me? I'll show those little punks who the true bully is! Get ready to be pummeled, losers! Here comes Adam Blake!_

**Introduction**

Adam is in a really bad mood today, as he's giving a hard wedgie to one of the Danville nerds who won't give him his lunch money. When Adam notices the opponent, he pushes the nerd off-screen, and gets ready to beat up his enemies.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Brute Punches

Towards Attack: Crotch Shot

Upward Attack: Spitball Cover

Crouching Attack: Slip Up!

Towards Smash: Paper Airplane Distraction

Upward Smash: Textbook Takedown

Crouching Smash: Athletic Slide

**Special Attacks**

Standing Special: Broken Nose: Adam takes out a handmade slingshot and fires a rock at the opponent's nose, which the breaks the opponents nose, stumbling the opponent for a few seconds. The shot can be aimed by holding down the move and using the directional stick to move the shot.

Towards Special: Painful Wedgie! : Adam rushes at the opponent and gives the opponent a hard wedgie, crumpling the opponent. One bar of meter can be used to allow Adam to deliver a head-splitting Axe Kick which causes a ground bounce.

Upward Special: Somersault: Adam somersaults into the air, propelling him upward.

Downward Special: Minion Rush: Adam calls upon his fellow brutes to pulverize his opponents. The type of minion called is at random, and there are three types Adam can summon. The first type of brute smashes the opponent with a baseball bat, putting the opponent in a dizzy state. The second type fires a water gun shot that slows opponents. The third minion, a powerful brute, delivers an impressive clothesline that causes a wall bounce.

**Final Smash**

Classroom Pains: Adam's bullying is about to get even more intense in this attack. All of the opponents are taken to the lunch area in Danville High School, where Adam and his minions are about to show the fighters who really is the top bully in Adam's campus. First, the big brute in Adam's gang grabs two random opponents and smashes their heads together. Adam's other two goons are pelting the lone opponent with spitballs, causing the opponent to stumble back in pain. The big brute throws the two opponents into the sky, out of the school, and Adam walks up to the final Smasher, who is propped up against a tree, trying to recover from the vicious spitball assault. Adam grabs the opponent by the collar, and angrily says, "Get lost, punk!" before delivering one knockout punch to the opponent's face, and earning three easy kills for Adam. Yep, bullying is painful, even in games…

* * *

_The Undertaker: Champion Wrestler of WWE_

Many professional wrestlers have had their titles taken by The Undertaker, one of the most famous wrestlers in WWE Wrestling. He is an impressive heavyweight champion who is able to use enormous punches to knock out his opponents. In the ring, his piledriver is the most painful move of all, as it breaks opponent's hearts and skulls (Literally).

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 2

Dexterity: 4

Intelligence: 1

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is truly a pinnacle achievement in professional wrestling. We got three opponents up against the most powerful man on Earth. Will they survive or will they fall! It's all in the match! Put your hands together for The Undertaker!_

**Introduction**

The Undertaker jumps on the stage, and flexes his muscles. After showing off, he is ready to face the enemy.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Show Starter

Towards Attack: Heavy Body Slam

Upward Attack: Roundhouse Upper

Crouching Attack: Knee Crusher

Towards Smash: Jawline Smash

Upward Smash: Dividing Kick

Crouching Smash: Crotch Smash

**Special Attacks**

Standing Special: Steel Chair: The Undertaker grabs a steel chair and smashes it against the enemy, allowing the strike to stumble them for a few seconds. The Undertaker can use one meter bar to deliver another strike that causes a wall bounce.

Towards Special: Foot Stomping Drop Kick: The Undertaker delivers a powerful drop kick that sends the opponent flying. You can charge this move to the maximum to send the opponent off-screen, earning one easy kill for the Undertaker.

Upward Special: Eagle Upper: The Undertaker propels himself in the air by delivering a powerful uppercut.

Crouching Special: Piledriver: The Undertake grabs the opponent and performs his piledriver, which knocks the opponent on the ground. You can use one meter bar to cause a ground bounce.

**Final Smash **

The Final Piledriver: The Undertaker unleashes a more powerful variant of his Piledriver. The Undertaker grabs a random opponent, and then jumps in the sky. He then comes crashing down; delivering a powerful purple electric shockwave that kills the opponent in his hands and any other opponent on the ground. The only way to avoid this move if you are not caught is to jump exactly at the right time when the shockwave appears.

* * *

**That might have been the most interesting movesets I came up with! Thanks again to TheCartoonFanatic01 and iamagainstcliffhangers for the ideas of Adam Blake and The Undertaker! Hope you two like the characters! As for the rest of you guys, what do you think? Leave a review or PM me for any questions you might have! Next chapter, we'll going to taunt out butts off! I'll post the next chapter on Saturday! Well, here we go again! DMC7500 signing off! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 7: Taunts!

_Chapter 6: Taunts, Introductions, End Animations , and Clash quotes_

_**All characters, stages, and movesets belong to their respected owners. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

**Good day, Fanfiction! Today, we'll be looking at introductions, taunts, possible end animations, and clash quotes for the posted characters in Super Smash Brothers 4: Beta Edition: Reloaded! Take a look, and don't forget to review at the end!**

* * *

**Ryu**

Introduction 1: Ryu can be shown on the stage, fixing his headband. He then notices the opponent, and gets into his fighting pose, ready to brawl.

Introduction 2: Ryu is shown sitting cross-legged on the ground, meditating. When he notices an unfamiliar aurora, he turns around to see his opponents, and he quickly gets up, ready to fight.

Introduction 3: Ryu walks towards the opponent with his duffel bag over his shoulder. He throws the Duffel Bag away, and gets into his fighting pose.

Taunt 1: Ryu flexes his fists, and then beckons at the opponent.

Taunt 2: Ryu crosses his arms and says, "Is that all you got?"

Taunt 3: Ryu conjures a ball of energy in his hands, and then absorbs it back into his body.

Clash Quote 1: "Show me your strength!"

Clash Quote 2: "You can't beat me!"

Clash Quote 3: "Let's make this a good fight…"

End Animation 1: With the opponents defeated, Ryu crosses his arms and quietly mutters, "I must find more worthy opponents…"

End Animation 2: Ryu raises his right arm upward in triumph, and shouts, "Better luck next time!"

End Animation 3: Ryu says, "You're a good fighter, but you still need more training." before picking up his duffel bag and walking away off-screen.

* * *

**Nathan Drake**

Introduction 1: Drake crashes in from the sky and onto the stage, and says, "Aw, crap!" dusting himself off and preparing for a fight.

Introduction 2: Drake is busy looking at his journal when he notices the opponents, quickly putting his journal away and hastily taunting, "Alright, you guys asked for it, you ready?"

Introduction 3: Drake heads to the battlefield in a speedy fashion using his Adventure Jeep. When he arrives on stage, he gets off, and the jeep drives away automatically, due to autopilot.

Taunt 1: Drake stretches his arms, and taunts, "Just a walk in the park!"

Taunt 2: Drake looks around, looking for any potential enemies.

Taunt 3: Using the taunts from Uncharted 3, Drake does an impressive Charlatan Dance before finishing up with a flashy flip.

Clash Quote 1: "Come get some!"

Clash Quote 2: "I knew I should have packed my RPG…"

Clash Quote 3: "No pain, no gain!"

End Animation 1: Drake gives a thumbs up at the opponent, and says, "Don't mess with the best!" before walking away. After that, Drake is shown in a little café, reading his journal, waiting for his next adventure.

End Animation 2: Drake takes out his AK-47 and fires a few shots in the air, declaring his victory. After that, he makes a pose with the AK-47 on his shoulder.

End Animation 3:Drake gives the fallen a quick salute before jumping back in his jeep and driving away. In the after scene, Drake can be seen driving on the rocky roads of the desert, heading towards his next treasure spot…

* * *

**Phineas Flynn**

Introduction 1: Thanks to the Other Dimension-Inator, Phineas jumps out of the portal and onto the stage. He gives the opponent a quick wave before getting ready to fight.

Introduction 2: Phineas is busily scribbling on his blueprint. When he notices the opponent, he quickly puts it away and is ready to brawl.

Introduction 3: The Beak Suit crashes onto the stage, but something is wrong. It's only the top half of the suit that came in! Don't worry; Phineas is only using the suit for transportation, as he jumps out of the suit, ready for battle!

Taunt 1: Looking for his missing pet, Perry, Phineas looks around the stage and asks, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Taunt 2: Taking advantage of the short respite, Phineas takes out his blueprint and begins to scribble on it again. The special thing about this taunt is if you perform it five times, he will show you what he's drawing, such as The Beak Mark II or other miscellaneous inventions.

Taunt 3: Phineas does a quick little hop of triumph, and shouts, "Yeah, Woohoo!"

Clash Quote 1: "Time to beat them, Phineas-style!"

Clash Quote 2: "This…is…_awesome!_"

Clash Quote 3: "Alrighty, let's kick it up a notch!"

End Animation 1: With the enemy gone, Phineas does a quick bow to the screen. Just in time, Perry the Platypus falls into Phineas' hands, and Phineas exclaims, "Oh, there you are, Perry!"

End Animation 2: Ready to head back home, Phineas makes a quick escape using his Other-Dimension –Inator. In the final animation, Phineas can be seen smiling in the backyard, resting quietly under the tree alone in peace…

End Animation 3: Phineas is always full of surprises! With the enemy defeated, a little celebration is in order! Phineas ignites a firework and launches it in the sky. The rocket explodes, revealing a P in the sky. Phineas chuckles to himself, and says, "Nothing like a little pyrotechnics to make summer even better!"

* * *

**Batman:**

Introduction 1: Batman glides in on the stage, and gets ready to face his enemies.

Introduction 2: Similar to Batman's intro in Injustice, A swarm of bats appear above, and they quickly disperse to reveal Batman landing on the stage.

Introduction 3: The Batmobile rushes on stage, and Batman flips out of the driver's seat and onto the stage. The Batmobile drives back to the Batcave…

Taunt 1: Batman casually throws a Batarang in the air, and catches the weapon with ease.

Taunt 2: The bat is a symbol of fear, and is a deadly ally for Batman. Batman covers himself with his cape and a swarm of bats hover around him. When he throws back his cape, the bats disperse.

Taunt 3: Batman crosses his arms and shakes his head, and silently mutters, "You're not much of a challenge."

Clash Quote 1: "Don't hold back…"

Clash Quote 2: "You're afraid…."

Clash Quote 3: "You're sweating."

End Animation 1: Batman tells the opponent to stay down, and then he covers the screen with his cape. The end scene is Batman looking over the city of Gotham, looking for any potential crimes to thwart. The Dark Knight never takes a break, does he?

End Animation 2: Batman jumps in the air, and disappears from the screen. Suddenly, the Bat Wing soars overhead, as Batman flies back to the Batcave to rest and prepare for his next battle.

End Animation 3: A getaway is always quick and stealthy for Batman! Batman disappears as he throws a smoke pellet in front of him, hiding his escape. Where will the Caped Crusader appear next?

* * *

**Commander Shepard **

Introduction 1: Commander Shepard can be seen talking with his squad. When Shepard notices the enemy, Shepard orders his squad mates to fall back and await further orders. Now, Shepard stands alone, ready to defend humanity from his opponents…

Introduction 2: The Normandy soars overhead, and Commander Shepard drops from the hangar and onto the stage.

Introduction 3: The Iconic Mako from Mass Effect has returned, as Shepard drives it onto the stage. Shepard quickly jumps out, and the Mako drives away.

Taunt 1: Shepard beckons at the enemy to come at him. It's a quick taunt, but very compelling.

Taunt 2: Using his Omni-Tool, Shepard checks the status of the Normandy. Shepard finds out all systems are fully functional, so he puts the Omni-Tool away.

Taunt 3: Shepard is very picky when it comes to his weapons, especially when he's fighting in combat. Shepard takes out his pistol and observes it for any jammed clip or clogged barrel. When he sees everything is functional, he twirls the pistol and puts it back in his holster.

Clash Quote 1: "For the Coalition!"

Clash Quote 2: "No one's going to die because of you!"

Clash Quote 3: "You're not so tough!"

End Animation 1: Shepard sighs in relief, glad the battle is over. He motions for his squad to follow him, and the group casually walks off screen, heading to their next objective.

End Animation 2: Shepard activates his comlink, and gives an order to Joker, saying "Joker, LZ's clear, you can begin your landing now." before Shepard silently walks off-screen, with his rifle in his hand.

End Animation 3: Shepard orders his squad to round up the Brawlers, and cuff them for imprisonment among the Normandy. Shepard watches as the Brawlers are restrained, and quietly murmurs to himself, "There's a lot more store that's going to be a problem for us…"

* * *

**Leon Sakai**

Introduction 1: Traveling in Limbo, Leon jumps out of a portal from the demon world to the fight stage, and beckons at the opponent to come and fight him.

Introduction 2: Leon can be seen on his motorcycle, The Devil's Revenge, riding it towards the stage. He then does an impressive flip off the motorcycle, and Leon safely lands on the pavement. He dusts himself off, and states, "Impressive entrance, huh?" before getting ready to fight.

Introduction 3: Leon is talking to his son through his portable hologram communicator, Alex Sakai (Amazing Alex) before Leon notices his fighters. When he does, however, Leon tells Alex he needs to go, and quickly stashes away his communicator before fighting. If Leon is fighting Alex, or Alex is one of his opponents out of the three, Leon is simply assessing his business from his communicator.

Taunt 1: Leon juggles his pistols in the air before quickly putting them back in their holsters.

Taunt 2: Revolvers are awesome weapons, right? You can even do a few tricks with them, too! Leon performs the first half of Revolver Ocelot's Revolver Tricks from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Yes, even the demon hunter is proud to be a gunslinger….

Taunt 3: Leon takes off his sunglasses and wipes the lenses with the end of his shirt. Leon puts his glasses back on, now clean from dirt. You gotta look cool when fighting!

Clash Quote 1: "Come on, let's dance, sucker!"

Clash Quote 2: "You can't stand up to a Nephlim!"

Clash Quote 3: "What's the matter, ya scared?"

End Animation 1: Leon walks away and jumps back into Limbo. He is teleported back to his main office, and he casually slides into his armchair, resting his legs on his computer desk. Leon then continues his work, waiting for another challenge…

End Animation 2: Leon shakes his head in disappointment, and says, "You guys didn't live up to my expectations. Better luck next time, then." After that, Leon gets on his motorcycle, revs up the engine, and drives away, traveling to his next fight…

End Animation 3: A vibration can be heard from Leon's jacket, and Leon takes out his vibrating communicator. The communicator detects multiple hostiles signaling from not far ahead. Leon chuckles as he puts his communicator back in his jacket pocket, and said, "Looks like this party's just getting started…" Leon then runs off to the next battlefield, eager for the next match…

* * *

**Amazing Alex**

Introduction 1: Due to his newfound abilities, Alex teleports onto the stage, ready for a fight.

Introduction 2: Alex can be seen sitting on the ground, fixing a toy monster truck Leon gave him on his 8th birthday. When Alex notices the opponent, Alex jumps up in surprises and gets ready to fight, as the toy truck drives away…

Introduction 3: Alex is practicing his pitches as he waits for the opponent. When the opponent arrives, he puts away his glove and ball, ready to brawl. There's nothing like a good warm up to start the match!

Taunt 1: Alex casually throws his favorite baseball in the air, and catches the ball one-handed.

Taunt 2: Alex yawns in boredom, sleepily stating, "Dad was right. I should have taken a nap before I fought…"

Taunt 3: Alex gives a cheeky wink at the enemy.

Clash Quote 1: "Gotta keep it up, no matter what!"

Clash Quote 2: "This one's for my dad!"

Clash Quote 3: "I'll show you what a Son of Sparda can do!"

End Animation 1: Alex throws his baseball in the air, and quickly takes out his bat. Alex then hits the baseball with his bat in the air, and the baseball explodes into a shower of fireworks. Alex gives a good-hearted chuckle, and says, "Now that's what I call a grand slam!"

End Animation 2: Alex sits back on the ground, and the toy truck he was fixing speeds back to him. Alex then continues to fix the toy truck, patiently waiting for the next battle…

End Animation 3: All that fighting has really worked up an appetite for Alex, as he hears his stomach growl in hunger. Alex laughs, and cheekily says, "Looks like my tummy's rumbling! Time to go home! Man, I wonder what Dad got me for dinner…" Alex rushes back home, eager to feast….

* * *

**There's nothing better like talking a little smack to your opponent before a brawl, huh? Any taunt, clash, intro, or end animation you would like to change? PM me or review with your ideas! That's all for the first batch! In the next chapter, we'll discover more clash quotes! Looks like I gotta go! DMC7500 signing off! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 8: Clashing Stars!

_Chapter 8: More Clash Quotes!_

_Phineas vs. The Joker_

Clash 1:

Joker: "You must share your toys!"

Phineas: "Sorry, not to villains like you!"

Clash 2:

Joker: "Hey, kid, wanna see a magic trick?"

Phineas: "The one where you get beat up by me?"

Clash 3:

Joker: "Well, fancy that! A kid on the battlefield!"

Phineas: "Well, you better not underestimate this one!"

_Batman vs. The Joker_

Clash 1:

Joker: "Funny meeting you here, Bats!"

Batman: "Shut it, Joker!"

Clash 2:

Batman: "Back to Arkham with you, clown!"

Joker: "Hah, I think not!"

Clash 3:

Batman: "You know you can't win, Joker."

Joker: "You're right! I'll dominate you instead!"

_Leon Sakai vs. Amazing Alex_

Clash 1:

Leon: "You know you still got homework to do, right?"

Alex: "Aww, not now, Dad!"

Clash 2:

Leon: "You're getting better every day, son!"

Alex: "It's all thanks to you!"

Clash 3:

Leon: "Ready for this curveball special, Alex?"

Alex: "I'll turn that curveball into a home run for you, Dad!"

_Phineas vs. Alex_

Clash 4:

Phineas: "You broke my remote, you meanie!"

Alex: "Well, you started it!"

Clash 5:

Alex: "Hey, Phineas, wanna grab some Slushy Dawgs when this is over?

Phineas: "Sure thing, Alex! You read my mind!"

Clash 6:

Phineas: "Cold fire, short leap! Can you think of any other paradoxes, Alex?"

Alex: "How 'bout dry ice for ya? It's the simplest one, too!"

_Phineas vs. Ferb_

Clash 1:

Phineas: "I never seen this side of you before, Ferb!"

Ferb: "Well, I do like to impress and surprise…"

Clash 2:

Ferb: "Hey, Phineas, I know what I'm gonna do today!"

Phineas: "Hey, that's my line!"

Clash 3:

Phineas: "Ferb, did you see Perry lately?"

Ferb: "Nope, haven't seen him. Let's look for him when this is over!"

_Starkiller vs. Cole MacGrath_

Clash 1:

Starkiller: "I can't be stopped by you!"

Cole: "Looks like someone got off on the wrong side of the bed!"

Clash 2:

Cole: "Now, how 'bout you and I talk when this is all over?"

Starkiller: "Enough of your lies, Sith!"

Clash 3:

Starkiller: "Who sent you? Vader, the Emperor? Or maybe Jabba hired you to kill me!"

Cole: "Does it matter? We're the same people, you and I. Conduits, to be precise!"

_Superman vs. Cloud_

Clash 1:

Cloud: "You can't lay a finger on me!"

Superman: "Wanna find out?"

Clash 2:

Superman: "You're only making it worse for yourself, kid!"

Cloud: "Hmph, we'll see about that!"

Clash 3:

Cloud: "Nice warm-up! You ready for the real challenge?"

Superman: "Take your best shot!"

_Sam vs. Nathan Drake_

Clash 1:

Sam: "You know people like you are trouble…"

Nathan: "Oh, you're in for a world of trouble!"

Clash 2:

Nathan: "What did I ever do to you? Can't a guy get a break around here?"

Sam: "Sorry, Drake, just business."

Clash 3:

Sam: "Stop moving around so I can make this easy for you!"

Nathan: "I never liked it when things are too easy!"

_Green Lantern vs. Sinestro_

Clash 1:

Sinestro: "Human scum…"

Green Lantern: "Evil and racist…"

Clash 2:

Green Lantern: "You're mine, Sinestro!"

Sinestro: "Always the cocky one, aren't you, Jordan!"

Clash 3:

Sinestro: "It's over, Jordan!"

Green Lantern: "Never to you, Sinestro!"

_Green Lantern vs. Ferb_

Clash 1:

Green Lantern: "Loving that shade of green, kiddo!"

Ferb: "Technically, green's my favorite color, so it was quite obvious!"

Clash 2:

Green Lantern: "The Corp can use someone like you, Ferb!"

Ferb: "I appreciate the offer!"

Clash 3:

Green Lantern: "I think you and I are blood brothers!"

Ferb: "Not because of my hair color, right?"

_Superman (Regime Costume) vs. Leon Sakai (Insurgency Costume)_

Clash 1:

Superman: "I thought I killed you, traitor!"

Leon: "Scum like you can never kill me!"

Clash 2:

Superman: "How dare you reject my amnesty?"

Leon: "Your government is full of bull! Who would want to follow it?"

Clash 3:

Leon: "You can't kill me this time, Clark."

Superman: "Then, I'll take away everything you love instead!"

_Commander Shepard vs. Starkiller_

Clash 1:

Starkiller: "So, the Empire send you to finish me off?"

Shepard: "I'm not in league with the Empire, only the Coalition!"

Clash 2:

Shepard: "People like you are too dangerous to be running around. I'm turning you in!"

Starkiller: "You're not putting me back through that madness again!"

Clash 3:

Starkiller: "Call off your dogs!"

Shepard: "That's enough from you!"

_Thomas Fletcher (Ferb Alternate Skin) vs. Adam Clark_

Clash 1:

Adam: "What's the matter, Tommy? You too chicken to face me?"

Thomas: "Stay away from Marie, you monster!"

Clash 2:

Adam: Aww, did poor Tommy wet his diaper?"

Thomas: "He is SO getting beat today…"

Clash 3:

Thomas: "You're not so tough after all, Adam!"

Adam: "You want a beating, Fletcher? You got one!"

_Bane vs. Leon Sakai_

Clash 1:

Leon: "Hmm, not like your average delinquent, eh?"

Bane: "Face me, wretched demon!"

Clash 2:

Bane: "Back to hell where you came from!"

Leon: "Sorry, I'm on vacation right now!"

Clash 3:

Leon: "I better not see Alex end up like this…

Bane: "Stop your muttering and face me!"

_Bane vs. Batman_

Clash 1:

Bane: "I will break you, Batman!"

Batman: "You're not breaking me a second time!"

Clash 2:

Bane: "I am your equal!"

Batman: "Hardly…"

Clash 3:

Bane: "When Gotham is ashes, you have my permission to die!"

Batman: "I guess you'll be waiting a while longer…"

_Adam Clark vs. Superman_

Clash 1:

Superman: "One messed up kid…"

Adam: "Who are you calling messed up, loser?"

Clash 2:

Adam: "I'll send you back to that crappy planet you came from!"

Superman: "Geez, watch the language, kid!"

Clash 3:

Superman: "Bullying isn't the way to solve everything, Adam."

Adam: "Heh, you're just jealous because I'm more popular and you're not!"

_Leon Sakai vs. Adam Clark_

Clash 1:

Leon: "Good thing you're not my kid, because I'll give you a spanking when this is over!"

Adam: "Let's see you try it, loser!"

Clash 2:

Leon: "Aww, did I give you a boo-boo?"

Adam: "You…you idiot! Shut up!"

Clash 3:

Leon: "This is the result of bad parenting, folks…."

Adam: "I'm taking this rich boy down!"

_Jetstream vs. Bane_

Clash 1:

Bane: "Voy a comer la Corazon…."

Jetstream: "Tu eres muy estupido…"

Clash 2:

Bane: "We are not the same!"

Jetstream: "Not even close, man…"

Clash 3:

Jetstream: "Show me your true power!"

Bane: "You know nothing of power!"

_Amazing Alex vs. Adam Clark_

Clash 1:

Adam: "Wimp!"

Alex: "Wow, this guy's got problems…"

Clash 2:

Adam: "I'm gonna break that little toy of yours!"

Alex: "Just try and take it from me!"

Clash 3:

Alex: "You're scary when you're mad!"

Adam: "That's the idea, loser!"

* * *

**(Unreleased Characters) Clash Quotes**

_Phineas vs. Isabella_

Clash 1:

Isabella: "Why are you shaking, Phineas?"

Phineas: "Shaking? I'm not shaking! I'm… shivering, yeah, shivering! Hehehe…"

Clash 2:

Phineas: "So, Isabella, What'cha doing?"

Isabella: "Aww, you made blush again, Phineas!"

Clash 3:

Isabella: "How about a romantic dinner when this is all over?"

Phineas: "Ah, nothing can ever be sweeter, my love!"

_Amazing Alex vs. Vanellope Von Schweetz_

Clash 1:

Vanellope: "Hey, Alex, go easy on me, please?"

Alex: "Don't worry! I'll make it easy for ya!"

Clash 2:

Alex: "You're sweeter than any chocolate I ever tasted, Vanellope!"

Vanellope: "Oh, Alex, you're always my Number One Athlete!"

Clash 3:

Alex: "I can't fight you, Vanellope! Dad will be mad!"

Vanellope: "Hee-hee, you're so cute when you get all stressed out!"

Clash 4:

Vanellope: "Am I making you nervous, Allie?"

Alex: "Nope! Not one bit! Hehehe…"

Clash 5:

Alex: "Why are we fighting?"

Vanellope: "I call it….a tickle fight!"

Clash 6:

Vanellope: "You're boring me out, Allie…"

Alex: "Want me to kick it up another notch, Nellie?"

_Leon Sakai vs. Raiden_

Clash 1:

Leon: "Show me the true Ripper, Jack!"

Raiden: "You're asking for a death wish, Leon…"

Clash 2:

Raiden: "You stained my blade!"

Leon: "Whose blood is it, yours or mine?

Clash 3:

Raiden: "Come on, Leon? Is that really the true power of a Son of Sparda?"

Leon: "Don't test my patience, Jack…"

_Raiden vs. Jetstream_

Clash 1:

Jetstream: "You deny your weapon its purpose yet again!"

Raiden: "I told you, my sword is a tool of justice!"

Clash 2:

Jetstream: "Show me a good time, Jack!"

Raiden: "You're making me angry, Jetstream…"

Clash 3:

Jetstream: "Pretty boy…"

Raiden: "Look who's talking, hombre!"

* * *

**I'm getting the sudden realization I'm delving into something more awesome than I thought! How's today clash quotes? Like 'em, hate 'em? Share your thoughts in a review or PM! Need some love here guys! Next chapter, we'll uncover the main story behind all this chaos, and you'll get to meet your protagonists pretty and antagonists soon! Well, time to say the magic words! DMC7500 signing off!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Subspace Regime!

_Chapter 9: The Subspace Regime: The Dictatorship_

* * *

_Introduction Words_

When I first played Super Smash Brothers: Brawl, I was reliving my childhood again. It felt awesome battling with some of the finest video game characters I loved as a kid. So many nostalgic memories were rushing through my mind as I spent countless hours on that game, even with my parent's frustrated requests to put down the controller and go study my textbooks or do some chores. I still play the game today, not because of urging want to finish the game to completion. What kept me going back were the stellar storytelling and the simple dialogue and emotions from the characters as they battled their way to face the evil mastermind behind it all, Tabuu. (Wink, Wink! SPOILER ALERT!) From the epic clash scene on the Battle Arena, to the bright skies of Skyworld, to the crumbling ruins of an abandoned zoo, or the technological advanced battle station floating in the sky, Mario and his companions perfectly fit into each destination perfectly! You couldn't ask for a better experience in a game like this!

On my 16th birthday, I got from my local game store Injustice: Gods Among Us, a DC game created by the developers of Mortal Kombat, which takes the DC comic superheroes we know and love to an entirely different perspective. When I first started the game, I was expecting for the gory-filled fights between powerhouses such as Superman and Doomsday, and the violent ripping of skulls or hearts being rammed out of their bodies (FATALITY!). Let me tell you one thing; Injustice is NOT similar To Mortal Kombat. It is by far, the best DC fighting game that the world has to offer. Each superhero and supervillain portrays their character perfectly, and the game reminded me of those old DC comics I read as a kid! Fighting is intense in Injustice, but it is not as gory as Mortal Kombat. The developers really did put a lot of time into this game so that it wouldn't be like a clone of other fighting games. To avoid similarities form Mortal Kombat, they replaced the brutal, bloody finishers with high-paced, over-the-top action! This game is unique on its own, and it continues to amaze me as a play through the story and battles! Injustice: Gods Among Us is all about the story: It was spectacular! (More spoilers ahead, sorry! Skip the introduction if you don't wanna be spoiled when you played it!) When I saw Superman was going to be the enemy, I thought, "Oh, god, get ready for the worst game in history…" It was quite the opposite actually. It was stellar. To the Insurgency, Lex's Death, and The Downfall of Regime Superman, each part had me on the edge of my seat. And after the credits, there's a lot more to explore. Authentic skins and S.T.A.R Lab challenges will have you going back to Injustice for more excitement! Also, I'm very excited for more DLC coming soon to this game, as it should add more excitement to all you DC fans! You have to play this game before you die, trust me. This is one comic book game you can't miss!

That's my reviews for those two awesome games! But, how do those simple reviews tie into the story. When I first started this Fanfic, I wanted to share my ideas to expand the Smash Bros. universe. Nintendo has an amazing cast of characters, but what about other gaming companies, such as Konami, Capcom, BioWare, and Naughty Dog? These guys also have an amazing plethora of protagonists and antagonists, each one amazing in his/her own way! I thought to myself on one quiet evening on my computer desk, "If video game companies were allowed to share each video game character with each other, why not combine them into one big, epic brawler that will amaze everyone in the gaming community?" That one tiny spark ignited my ideas for this story, and it's still growing ever since! Now, for all you readers out there reading this story, you are about to find out what ties these characters altogether, as they are all gathered into one big whole story that will change each character emotionally and individually. Every character has a part to play in this battle, but one question remains. Which one will emerge the strongest of them all?

* * *

_Story Introduction_

We have looked up to our heroes for protection and guidance. Some of them may be noble crusaders of justice, or valiant champions of the law and order. Others may be the shadowy figures that lurk in the dark, preying upon those who would seek to harm the meek or poor. Some of them may be smaller than others, but they have the bravest and feverous hearts to combat evil. Even evildoers show a sense of righteousness, and they are not actually villains at all. What this means is that a hero can be anyone, no matter how black their heart is or how pure their soul.

The Smasher Universe has an interesting history of a noble lineage of heroes and chaotic spawns of agents from the underworld. Time and time again, they fight to see who would emerge the true fighter, with only one Brawler emerging as the champion. However, things were about to change in this universe. What would happen if the world's greatest fighters and superheroes were our true threat, and the world was at the mercy of their feet? Who would be left to stand against the unprecedented, and why would our heroes turn against us?

* * *

_Story Synopsis_

In the Smasher Universe, our Brawlers are thrown into a parallel dimension entirely different than their own. This time, there are no Brawls, no Master Hand to control the fights, no Smasher Mansion to reside under, and not even one single fight that continues to spread in his universe. This world is at peace, but it's not as peaceful as you think. During the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman, supreme dictator, instead of superhero of the Earth, of his powerful Regime, invaded the Smasher Universe to conquer more territory for his empire and to ensure galactic peace in other dimensions. What's even worse is that many Future Smashers joined Superman out of cowardly fear to ensure their safety or for the prospect of fortune and riches. There were few Smashers that resisted Superman's control, and they were killed instantly on the spot. A band of Future Smashers were able to escape from Superman's grasp, and they joined up with the Insurgency, led by Batman, who is also being hunted by Superman, in hopes of formulating a plan to stop the Regime. After many months of planning, Batman and the other surviving Insurgency superheroes and Smashers came up with one final solution: bring the superheroes and the other Smashers from the parallel universe, where the Regime does not exist, in order to stop Superman once and for all…

* * *

_Important Protagonists: Part 1_

Batman (Insurgency and Present): Batman is a leader of justice, and he does not support Superman's Regime in any way. When the Present Batman arrives in the alternate universe, he is shocked to see fellow heroes and villains using their powers to oppress the people, instead of protecting them. The Future Batman explains the situation the present Batman, and they agree this universe cannot continue to suffer. The tow will call upon the greatest superheroes from the present universe and the present Brawlers if they want the Insurgency to stand a chance against Superman. Not only that, both Batmen will have to combine their skills in order to bring down this empire once and for all…

Leon Sakai (Insurgency and Present): Future Leon Sakai was one of the first people to stand up against Superman's regime. Formerly an ally of Superman, Leon secretly began funding the Insurgency in hopes of stopping this growing threat. However, Superman soon learned that Leon had been working for Insurgency, and was enraged that his first ally betrayed him. So, in front of Leon's son, Amazing Alex, Superman mortally wounded Leon on one peaceful summer day at Sakai Industries. This emotionally tore Alex apart, shocked that Superman was capable of such brutality, and he barely escaped from Superman's gaze, running away Fortuna City, never to return again. His beloved father, the one that he dearly loved, was gone. Superman then ordered his guards to throw the seemingly "dead" body into Limbo, where Leon will never again trouble Superman. The murder of Leon Sakai was broadcasted live across Fortuna City, Metropolis, and Gotham City, leaving a bloody reminder to those who would defy Superman. The present day Leon finds his company in disarray in the Regime universe, destroyed by inflation and extortion, due to Superman's harsh policies against his enemies. Leon must now unravel the dark mysteries behind these atrocities and fix the mistakes that plague this universe. However, what has become of Future Leon? Is he truly dead?

Amazing Alex (Insurgency and Present): After his father's death, Alex had nowhere to go. It was on a rainy night when Batman came up to the lost, scared, and drenched child, whimpering in fear in a dark corner of Gotham City. Using the most calming words every child wishes to hear, Batman soothed Alex's pain and persuaded the little boy all hope was not lost. Alex could still fight, for his father, and that he could help stop Superman from causing any more pain. Even if he had lost everything, Alex was still alive, and he could make a difference. With shaken determination, Alex became an agent for the Insurgency, just like his father. Also, he urged Batman to construct a device that would allow his to travel to Limbo, to train to become like his father himself: A Son of Sparda. After much deliberation, Batman finally agreed to Alex's terms, only on one condition. After Alex had fully trained in Limbo, he is to never return back to the cursed realm, to protect Alex from the other demons that reside there. When the Present Alex heads to the Regime universe, he discovers his alternate self, and the two will have a lot of questions to answer. Will they be the same, or are they different after all?

Superman (Present): Superman is all about justice, and if he has to bring down his former self to do it, so be it. The Present Superman travels to the Regime universe only to find it is a dictatorship, people oppressed around every corner. And what's worse, his alter ego is the cause of all of it. It's time things were back to where they were! Superman must stop his other dimension self from invading his world, or all will be lost!

Phineas Flynn (Insurgency, Present): Back in the Regime Universe, Phineas lost everything, just like his friend Alex did. Phineas was captured by Superman when Phineas tried to rescue his love, Isabella. To display his true might of power, Superman brutally murdered Isabella in front of Phineas, which broke the little boy's sanity and crushed his happiness. With no hope left, Phineas had to give up. However, giving up was more painful for Phineas, as he was experimented on, using his body for cyborg prototypes in an attempt to create the world's greatest cyborg. Such a mere boy could not survive these brutalities, but Phineas survived. Each experiment, every injection, and every incision fueled Phineas' rage and vengeance against Superman. Finally, Phineas had enough. Using his new body and weapons, the Future Phineas was able to escape the labs. Phineas now has two goals: One: To warn the Insurgency of Superman's maniacal plans: and Two: Find his Other Dimension counterpart and persuade him to help him kill Superman once and for all…

Bane (Insurgency): Back then, Bane used to work for Superman's Regime, as one of Superman's top generals. However, when Bane became a test subject back in the newly Regime Arkham Asylum, Bane's rage against Superman reached a breaking point. He broke out of the asylum, and joined up with Batman's Insurgents. At first, many of the Insurgency members were against the former villain, but Batman knew he needed all the needed help. Now, Bane will have to break the Man of Steel in order to secure world peace…

Vanellope Von Schweetz (Insurgency and Present): Back in Regime Superman's universe, Vanellope became an outcast, stripped of her power and the one she dearly loves, Amazing Alex. Superman confined her to a high-level security prison, and used Braniac's power to completely erase her memory. Vanellope is simply called Subject 0, and quietly sits in her secluded cell deep within Ryker Island. When the Present Vanellope finds her in this lifeless state, it will be up to the two of them to reclaim The Insurgency Vanellope's memories, and find both Alex's before it's too late…

* * *

_Important Antagonists: Part 1_

Superman (Regime): With the death of his wife, Lois Lane, and their unborn son, Superman finally realized that true order must be established through power and fear. Superman created the Earth Regime in an attempt to quell any criminal element that still plagues his planet. After a few years, his Regime is the only government that still stands on his Earth. However, the Regime Superman believed he needed to protect the other inhabitants of other planets, in order to eliminate any galactic criminal threat that would ever plague his empire. So, the Regime expanded towards the far reaches of many galaxies. Interstellar democratic and republic governments were torn down, smuggling rings and pirate consortiums were immediately suppressed. Every bit of filth in Superman's vast kingdom was uprooted. Superman believed the battle was over, and that he would never lose what he dearly loved ever again. Unbeknownst to the dictator, a new uprising was coming, and they will not show any more obedience to this "Man of Steel" anymore…

2nd Imperator Evil Cole MacGrath (Regime): When New Marais fell under the command of Superman; Cole's inner ambitions began to flare up again, causing the Supreme Conduit to become a darker, twisted form of hero. Instead of defending his own city, Cole took control of New Marais to use for Cole's own purposes, and thus, Evil Cole MacGrath was born again. Superman was quite pleased at Cole's methods of tyranny and insubordination, so he gave Cole a place in his new Regime. Cole greedily accepted this new ranking, and now people refer to him as "The Demon Conduit". Now, Evil Cole will suppress any who wish to challenge Superman's Regime, using his newly acquired Fire-based Ionic Powers to rip the enemy apart. Expect no mercy from this Cole; if he wants something, he will simply take it or burn the person who possesses it…

Regime Commando Delta 01-138 (Regime) Delta 38 has lived through two wars, and lived longer that the rest of his famous squad, Delta Squad. Now, he retired from the war business and now serves as a master trainer for the clone recruits on Kamino. However, Superman had better plans for the clones and their masters. Using their carefully, intricate cloning vats to support his ever-growing army, Superman made the Kaminoans work twice as hard as they did during the clone wars. Delta 38 humbly accepted a position in Superman's regime as an elite commando, which was due to Superman's urging. Superman had heard many stories of this famous clone that brought the Republic great victory, and a man like him could be useful in quelling Superman's enemies. After a long respite, Delta 38 found himself on the battlefield again, with new enhancements, weapons, and methods to oppress and kill. However, 38 could feel something was not right. He was not created to just follow orders; he was created to protect. As the war begins, he will find it very difficult to conform to Superman's society, and in time, will soon question the limits of his leader's power…

The Joker (Present): Nothing is good about this crazed Clown Prince. His Future self's actions was the cause of the Regime, and the start of an intergalactic dictatorship that would go on for years. However, the Joker is gladdened at this prospect, as he travels to a new dimension which is ripe for conquest yet again. Superman's forces have been hunting the Joker Clan since the day Superman killed their sacred leader, and the Regime has not stopped ever since. What will happen if the Clown Prince were to suddenly come back from the grave, thirsty for chaos and vengeance? Joker will not find it easy to face Superman, as the dictator will hunt down this clown like a female lion sprinting towards her prey. But, that hasn't stopped the clown, has it?

Vice Advisor Ferb Fletcher (Regime): Regime Ferb was one of the first few to join Superman's regime, in order to protect himself and his girlfriend, Gretchen. However, Phineas was appalled at his brother's cowardice, and Phineas angrily denounced Ferb as the most cowardly person he ever met. Ferb could see his brother disappear from his life, never to be seen again. However, Ferb continued on his journey, which was filled with regret and guilt. Even if he had secured a future for his beloved, he could not forgive himself for his brother's demise. Ferb Fletcher is now the Vice Advisor to the High Councilor, and Superman always listens to Ferb's sound advice. Many years studying in the Great Library has heightened Ferb's IQ to an impressive 500, considering him to be the smartest youth in the Regime. But, is Ferb still content with his position, or will he switch sides. He is the wild card in this game, and both sides are rushing to grab ahold of this valuable asset…

Adam Clark (Regime): Adam is just a mere soldier in Superman's army, but Adam knows how to gain control easily. He hopes to reach to the top of the class so that he can push anyone he wants to around. Also, his rival, Thomas Fletcher, is supporting the Insurgency. Superman pays well for eliminating anyone who stands in his path, and Adam is eager to crush that little wimp once and for all…

* * *

_And so begins the next chapter in this tragic saga. Alliances will be broken, faiths tested, and no one will be safe from the fires of war. Will the Insurgency triumph and restore peace to the universe? Or, will the Regime crush this uprising and subjugate the entire universe? This battle is just beginning. Welcome to The Subspace Regime: The Dictatorship…_

* * *

**Heroes versus Heroes; now that's something you don't see every day in movies and video games! What do you think of the beginning of the story? Who should be on the Regime side, or who should be on the Insurgency? Spam that Review and PM Button, ideas is greatly appreciated! Next time, you'll see the first trailer for an epic game like this! Thanks for checking out my story! Until then, DMC7500 signing off!**


	12. Friday Special 2!

_Friday Special 2: Isaac Clarke, Connor, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Evil Cole MacGrath_

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry I haven't gotten anything posted yet! Summer's really busy, and I'm barreling in with chapters! Fanfiction is really hard to focus on since I've got a lot going on in my life, my driving lessons, applying for a summer job, it's complete chaos!So, here's the next one! Any questions, feel free to let me know!**

* * *

_Isaac Clarke: Engineer from the UGC Ishimura _

What turned out to be a simple repair mission became an agonizing nightmare for Isaac Clark. Working for CEC Engineering, he was assigned to salvage the derelict planet cracker UGC Ishimura. What he found there was horrific, as he discovered the deadly creations of the Marker: Necromorphs. Now, engraved in his mind, he carries the designs of potential Markers and the secrets they carry. Isaac must free himself from these nightmares before his sanity is lost forever…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 8

Agility: 5

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 10

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 8

**Notable Introduction Words**

_I've been living this nightmare for God knows how long…. And, now, more of them are after me! Guess I can't weasel my way out of this one! Alright, you necromorphs, get ready to be ripped apart! _

**Introduction**

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Light Jabs

Towards Attack: Power Saw Slash

Upward Attack: Rifle Launch

Crouching Attack: Swift Tap

Towards Smash: Plasma Cutter Overcharge

Upward Smash: Kinetic Blast

Crouching Smash: Power Mine

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Plasma Cutter: Isaac takes out his trademark weapon, the Plasma Cutter, and fires a few shots. Isaac can direct his line of fire by holding down the move.

Towards Special: Line Gun: Isaac takes out his Line Gun and fires a wide slash against the enemy. Isaac can use one meter bar to allow Isaac to use his Kinesis to pull in the opponent for potential combos.

Upward Special: Kinetic Jump: Isaac uses Kinesis to propel himself in the air a great distance upward.

Crouching Special: Stasis Hold: Isaac uses a stasis blast to slow his opponent for five seconds. Isaac can use one meter bar to extend the blast for ten more seconds and completely freeze the opponent.

**Final Smash**

Dead Space: The vast horrors of deep space are unleashed as Isaac throws his opponents into a living nightmare. Isaac and his opponents are transported into deep space, above the atmosphere of Tau Volantis. With his opponents stuck in weightless gravity, Isaac uses his weapons and jet boosters to eradicate his enemies. This is similar to Isaac's Level 3 Move in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale, but the time has been extended to 45 seconds!

* * *

_Connor: The Revolutionary Assassin _

This Assassin was the powder keg that ignited the American Revolution and the man who brought the end to Templar Control over the New Colonies. Born from an English father, who was also an Assassin, and from his Native American mother, Connor took the name Ratonhnhakéton before adopting his English surname. Both his mother and father had fallen under the treacheries of the English Empire, and Connor vowed to avenge them both. So, taking up his father's mantle, he sets out on a quest to rid the world of tyrannical conformity.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 7

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 5

**Notable Introduction Words**

_My mother and father both fought for freedom. It is the right of all sentient beings, and should never be taken away. It's time for me to set things right. I'm an Assassin, and I will cut down those who would stand in my way!_

**Introduction**

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Hidden Blade Strikes

Towards Attack: Tomahawk Overhead

Upward Attack: Bow Strike

Crouching Attack: Hidden Blade Sweep

Towards Smash: Assassin's Strike

Upward Smash: Eagle Kick

Crouching Smash: Flintlock Crush

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Assassin's Charge: Connor unsheathes his twin hidden blades and makes a swift slice across the opponent. The strike stumble opponents on hit and one meter bar can be used to allow Connor to swiftly turn around and backstab the opponent, causing bleed damage for five seconds.

Towards Special: Patriot Rifle: Connor takes out a flintlock rifle and fires a powerful wall bounce shot at the opponent. The shot can be charged for extra damage and knockback force. Connor can immediately perform the improved shot by simply using one meter bar.

Upward Special: Eagle Soar: Connor's agility allows him to jump swiftly up in the air. Connor can use one meter bar to perform an air assassination on a nearby opponent if nearby.

Crouching Special: Weapon Change: Connor can alternate between his hidden blades, his tomahawk, and a cutlass. The tomahawk deals extra damage, but gives Connor a slight decrease in defense. Connor's cutlass excels in defense, but not at offense. Connor can dual-wield these weapons by using one meter bar.

**Final Smash**

Full Synchronization: History can be deadly, especially in Connor's time. The Animus malfunctions and all players are transported towards a bloody battle in the Revolutionary War in Assassin's Creed III. In this smash, Connor is invulnerable, all of his attacks kill on hit, and his speed is increased two-fold. Players can be slowed if they get hit by the rifle barrages by either the Loyalists or the Revolutionaries. The smash lasts for thirty seconds.

* * *

_Rancis Fluggerbutter: Reese's Cup Lover and Peanut Butter Prodigy _

Rancis Fluggerbutter is the most versatile of all of the racers in Sugar Rush. He is known for his cheeky personality and zany behavior, but his skill in racing makes up for these belittling flaws. Rancis shares a loving friendship with his President, Vanellope Von Schweetz, but this friendship constantly bothered by his rivals, Amazing Alex, son of the illustrious demon hunter Leon Sakai, and Swizzle Malarkey, another racer in Sugar Rush. Both bachelors set their eyes on Vanellope as their prize, but Rancis isn't willing to allow those two buffoons to ruin his love for Vanellope.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 5

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 8

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 3

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Whoa, never thought I'd be in a game like this! If you need an introduction, the name's Fluggerbutter! Rancis Fluggerbutter, racer prodigy! Well, I may not be the best, but I darn know how to race! You guys ready to get Fluggerbuttered? _

**Introduction**

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Butter Beginner

Towards Attack: Peanut Head-butt

Upward Attack: Reese's Throw

Crouching Attack: Fluggerbutter Oil Slick

Towards Smash: Nougat Mace Smash

Upward Smash: Candy Cane Rapier Upper

Crouching Smash: Nougat Mace Rumble

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Kart Charge: Rancis jumps out of the way to avoid getting hit by his kart, which knocks the opponent in the air if it hits.

Towards Special: Mace Launcher: Rancis takes out his Nut Nougat Mace, and slams it down on the opponent, dizzying them for a few seconds.

Upward Special: Reese's Trampoline: Using a Reese's themed trampoline, he barrels upward in the air.

Crouching Special: Fluggerbutter Armor: Rancis is encased in rock-solid peanut butter nougat to protect himself from enemy attacks. This armor lasts for four seconds. Rancis can use one meter bar to immediately cancel out of his armor, which sends out large shrapnels of nougat at the enemy.

**Final Smash**

Fluggerbutter Fury: Rancis's rage is unleashed in this swift and obliterating final strike. Rancis jumps off-screen for a few seconds and appears after a brief interval, driving his kart across the screen in one blazing dash. Anyone caught in the hit zone is automatically sent flying and killed. This smash is easy to obtain, and can earn easy kills for your score!

* * *

_Evil Cole MacGrath: Demon of Empire City and New Marais_

Cole could have been good, but this Cole uses his powers for sinister deeds. Instead of supporting the communities of New Marais and Empire City, he extorted everything from the people; be it money, food, power, even women. If he can't obtain it through humble manners, he resorts to ruthless brutality and fatal incineration to get what he wants. Times get tough when Evil Cole's in town, so you better not get on his bad side…

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 8

Dexterity: 9

Intelligence: 3

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 10

**Notable Introduction Words**

_All this time, I had the power to take what I want, but I wasted it on making New Marais and Empire City a better place. You think I care about the little shits that stand on the road, begging for a pathetic scrap of bread to feed them? It's time I showed you all true power, what it means to be a Conduit! You can't stop me, no one can…_

**Introduction**

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Amp Starter

Towards Attack: Gigawatt Blades Combo

Upward Attack: Amp Upper

Crouching Attack: Electric Slide

Towards Smash: Fire Fist Clothesline

Upward Smash: Amp Discharge

Crouching Smash: Electric Sweep

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Double Grenades: Evil Cole throws two grenades at the enemy. The grenades explode on contact, and have massive splash damage. Try to use them when your opponents are bunched up in a tight group.

Towards Special: Firebird Strike: Evil Cole rams through the enemy by propelling his body, bathed in a fiery inferno. Cole can charge up the strike for more damage and increased distance. In the air, you can direct your line of travel by tilting the directional button in any direction.

Upward Special: High Voltage: Cole uses his electrical powers to propel himself in the air.

Crouching Special: Scythe Bolt: Cole fires a wide ranged blast that stuns opponents on hit. Evil Cole can use one meter bar to bring the bolt back, drawing in any unfortunate opponents caught in its path.

**Final Smash**

The Beast's Wrath: Cole unleashes the power of The Beast in this final smash. John White, the Conduit known as the Beast, transfer's his rage into Evil Cole's body, giving Cole unlimited ionic energy. Cole is now the Beast, and he's ready to bring hell. All of Cole's attacks kill on hit, and he levitates in the air. This mode lasts for thirty seconds.

* * *

**That's another Friday Special finished! Gotta give props to Young Spider for giving the idea of the moveset for Connor! I'm almost up to 2,000 views, guys! I know it's only a little bit, but I think that a lot more people will look at a story like this now that the popularity's increasing! ****What did you think of this chapter? Review or PM me for anything you have to say! Also, if you know people who love Super Smash Brothers, shout out this story to them! I'm sure they'll love it! Next time, we'll take on our favorite wrecker, the Candy President of Sugar Rush, The One Eyed Merc, The Fastest Man Alive, and our favorite raccoon thief, Sly! DMC7500 signing off!**


	13. Chapter 10: Wreckers and Superheroes

_The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive_

When his parents were killed by crime, Barry Allen swore to avenge their deaths. He became a forensic scientist in the police department to solve the untraceable crimes detectives can't solve on their own. When a horrible lab accident injures Barry, Barry wakes up from the incident to discover he possesses the Speed-Force, an unnatural sonic phenomenon that grants the user incredible amounts of speed and agility. Now, Barry fights crime as the Flash, a superhero capable of running and attacking at supersonic speeds. They don't call him the Fastest Man Alive for nothing….

**Power Levels**

Strength: 8

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 9

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 9

**Introduction Words**

_I'll make this short, because I don't like slow monologues! You better keep up, or I'll leave you in the dust!_

**Introduction**

The Flash zooms on the stage, and says, 'Catch me if you can!' before getting ready to pummel his opponent into the ground.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: In a Jiff

Towards Attack: Lighting Kick

Crouching Attack: Boots Up

Upward Smash: Speed Stunner

Towards Smash: Power Kick

Crouching Smash: Natural Disaster

Upward Smash: Roller Coaster

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Lightning Charge: The Flash performs a quick charge at the enemy, knocking them back a good distance. It's useful for clearing space between your opponents. The Flash can send the opponent into the air for combo potentials by using one meter bar.

Towards Special: Running Man Stance: The Flash gets into his running position. In the running position, he can cancel it by back dashing or forward dashing, go forward by tapping forward, or jump back and land forward by pressing backward. If you run forward, you can use your normal attack to perform a running slide, which trips the opponent, or you can use your smash button to perform the Sonic Pound, which jumps over any projectile and hits the opponent form above.

Upward Special: Sonic Pound: The Flash jumps in the air and delivers a massive electric shockwave on the ground. You can create a ground bounce for potential combos by using one meter bar.

Downward Special: Speed Dodge: The Flash utilizes the Speed Force to create a kinetic barrier that allows him to dodge any projectile that passes him. One meter bar turns the barrier into a fully-fledged projectile, which wall bounces the opponent when hit.

**Final Smash**

Speed Zone: The Speed Zone is the fastest Smash to obtain, but it only affects one opponent. The Flash charges at his opponent using the full power of the Speed Force, delivering a stunning blow that freezes the enemy in bullet time. The Flash now runs across the globe, which is seen in a cinematic event as he circles the planet for one time to acquire enough energy to obliterate his opponent. When he reaches the opponent again, he delivers a shocking uppercut in the air, then quickly speeds above him to knock the opponent off–screen.

* * *

_Sly Cooper: Thieveus Racconus_

Hailing from an ancestral line of raccoon thieves, Sly Cooper is the modern day Robin Hood. He steals from those who have more than enough, and gives to those who are in need of aid. Master detectives and police teams fear this "Raccoon Thief", and Sly has escaped form many tricky situations using guile and deception. Sly prefers to use brains over brains over brawns, and he utilizes many covert tactics to take down anyone who would stand between him and his prize.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 5

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 4

**Introduction Words**

_To all you do-gooders out there, make sure you're ready to face the master Raccoon Thief, Sly Cooper! His thieving skills are unmatched, and he's faster than a flying squirrel soaring after his falling acorn. If they eat acorns, I think! Hold on to your personal belongings, because Sly is one…. Hey, who took my wallet?_

**Introduction**

Sly descends from above the stage, and softly lands on the ground. "Glad to drop in!" Sly states as he takes out his cane and Sly and his trusty weapon are ready to take out the bad guys.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Cane Swipe

Toward Attack: Cane Dash

Upward Attack: Cane Upward Swipe

Crouching Attack: Cane Trip

Toward Smash: Charging Cane

Upward Smash: Mini Cane Shockwave

Crouching Smash: Slide to Cane Swipe

**Specials**

Standing Special: Alarm Clock: Sly takes out an alarm clock and throws it on the ground. The clock lasts for five seconds before exploding. If the clock hits anyone, it will stun the opponent before the clock explodes. To manually detonate the clock, perform the special again.

Towards Special: Electromagnetic Raccoon Slide: Sly slides across the ground, and creates and electrical trail that appears behind him, which shocks the opponent. Use one meter bar for Sly to return for another dash that can send the opponent in the air.

Upward Smash: Smoke Teleportation: Sly can travel in the air using his smoke teleport. You can use one meter bar to teleport in the air again.

Downward Smash: Insanity Gas: Sly throws a smoke pellet that causes hallucinations to the enemy when it comes into contact. If you get hit by the gas, controls are reversed for ten seconds. One meter bar can be used to add a health loss effect to the gas.

**Final Smash**

Recon Sly and His Targets: Similar to his Level Three Super Move in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, this smash is very useful for confusing opponents and earning easy kills. In this smash, Sly takes out his Portable Recon Camera, and begins snapping high frequency shots to obliterate the enemy. You can fire a total of ten shots, and each shot can be snapped by pressing the normal attack button. You only have thirty seconds to take out your opponents, so, make those pictures count!

* * *

_Wreck It Ralph: Bad Guy to Good Guy_

Ralph was just your ordinary bad guy from Fix-It-Felix Jr., until one day he decided being the bad guy wasn't good enough for him. So, he set out on a quest to prove he could become a protagonist if he wanted to. It turns out you don't need to be the good guy to do the right thing; you only need to have a pure heart. Ralph learned that little piece of knowledge, and also gained a few friends in the process, such as Colonel Tamora Jean Calhoun and Vanellope Von Schweetz. With an invitation to the Smasher Arena in hand, Ralph is ready to show off his Wrecking Skills to the world!

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 3

Dexterity: 4

Intelligence: 5

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_I'm bad, and that's good! I'll never be good, and that's not bad! There's no one I'd rather be but me…._

**Introduction**

Ralph jumps onto the stage, and cries out his trademark catchphrase, "I'm gonna wreck it!"

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Giant Punch

Towards Attack: Heavy Overhead

Upward Attack: Great Lift

Crouching Attack: Short Quake

Towards Smash: Giga-Punches

Upward Smash: Fist Launcher

Crouching Smash: Ground Rumble

**Special Attacks**

Standing Special: Rock Rumble: Ralph uses his massive fists to hit the ground three times, which the shockwave stumbles the opponent caught in the radius. Ralph can send opponent into the air by using one meter bar.

Towards Smash: Jackhammer Fists: Ralph pounds his fists into the ground in a fast motion, propelling him across the screen. You can control Ralph's movement for five seconds. Anyone caught in this attack will immediately be knocked down and slowed.

Upward Smash: Enormous Spring: Ralph uses the power of his fists to spring him up into the air. If this move is used in the air, he will jump up, and then come back down for a shockwave.

Downward Smash: Debris Throw: Ralph tears out a chunk of the floor and throws it at the opponent. Ralph can send another piece of debris with increased damage by wasting one meter bar.

**Final Smash**

Wrecking The House! : Ralph transports all three fighters to Fix-It-Felix Jr., where Ralph is at his most powerful! There, Ralph uses his wrecking skills to rain heavy bricks upon the enemy. The other brawlers have 45 seconds to survive the oncoming avalanche. If they get hit by a brick, they're instantly killed. Ralph can maneuver across the rooftop by moving the control stick left or right. Use the normal attack button to send down bricks. Wrecking The House lasts for forty seconds.

* * *

_Vanellope Von Schweetz: President of Sugar Rush_

Newly-formed President Vanellope Von Schweetz has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. Her skill in racing and her astounding "Glitching" abilities earned her presidency in Sugar Rush. Also, she is great friends with Wreck-It Ralph! She shares a complicated relationship between Amazing Alex and Rancis Fluggerbutter, as the two bachelors fight for her love. Not your average relationship, huh?

**Power Levels**

Strength: 5

Agility: 10

Dexterity: 6

Intelligence: 9

Stamina: 7

Energy Conjurement: 7

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Sweet mother of monkey milk, I can't believe I'm in Super Smash Brothers! It's like I'm gonna throw up and burp at the same time, like a vomit and a burp, a vurp! Ok Vanellope, gotta calm down. Alrighty, time to show these guys what a real racer can do! Actually, that's President to you, chumps!_

**Introduction**

Vanellope glitches onto the stage, ready to face her opponents.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Glitch Punches

Towards Attack: Candy Cane Overhead

Upward Attack: Stick Gobs

Crouching Attack: Licorice Swipe

Towards Smash: Jawbreaker Mace

Upward Smash: Sugar Icicle Eruption

Crouching Smash: Licorice Whip Trip

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Glitch Dash: Vanellope glitches forward, leaving a trail of broken codes in her path. The codes shock the opponent on contact. Vanellope can create a longer trail of codes by using one meter bar. This move is great for gaining distance towards the enemy.

Towards Special: Lickety-Split! : Vanellope jumps out of the way to dodge her original pedal-cart, the Lickety-Split: as it barrels across the stage, launching anyone in front of its path in the air. Vanellope can make the cart come back towards her, drawing the opponent in for another combo, by using one meter bar.

Upward Special: Glitch Travel: Vanellope can glitch upward two times in this move, giving her a great boost in the air.

Downward Special: Glitch Dodge: Vanellope can also use her glitching abilities to dodge incoming projectiles and attacks. If a projectile hits Vanellope during her Glitch Dodge, it will reflect back towards the opponent. If an attack is registered, the opponent will be knocked back. Vanellope can extend this move for five more seconds by using one meter bar.

**Final Smash**

Sugar Rush! : Racing madness is at its finest in this chaotic smash! Vanellope calls on all of the racers in Sugar Rush to tear up the stage with carts and candy! Vanellope also gets in her cart during this final smash, and you can control her direction using the directional button and fire Sweet Seekers with the normal attack button. This mode lasts for thirty five seconds, and all attacks by Vanellope or her fellow racers kill on hit.

* * *

_Deathstroke: The One-Eyed Mercenary _

**Power Levels**

Strength: 8

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 9

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Notable Introduction Words**

_Well, looks like you got my invitation. How was it? Not a bit too, explosive, huh? Well, no matter. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds…_

**Introduction**

Deathstroke loads his guns, cocks his rifles and pistols, and sheaths his sword before fighting his contracts.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: High Noon

Toward Attack: Swift Crescent

Upward Attack: Contract Launcher

Crouching Attack: Low Swipe

Towards Attack: Contract Killer

Upward Attack: Slade Way

Crouching Attack: Never Saw It Coming

**Special Attacks**

Standing Special: Quick Draw: Deathstroke fires two fast shots from his dual pistols. Deathstroke can use one meter to fire six more powerful shots.

Towards Special: Full Auto: Deathstroke takes out his assault rifle and lets loose with a deadly barrage of bullets. You can fire a grenade from the rifle's grenade launcher by sacrificing one meter bar.

Upward Special: Sword Flip: Deathstroke spirals in the air in a circular motion, spinning his sword three times. Deathstroke can perform a final strike that wall bounces the opponent and allows Deathstroke to gain an increased jump in the air by using one meter bar.

Crouching Special: Enhanced Focus: Deathstroke enters a more, calm state that allows him to attack more accurately against his opponents. In this mode, all of Deathstroke's attacks are unblockable for five seconds. You can waste one meter bar to extend the time by fifteen seconds. Regardless if you use meter of not, this move has a cool down time of twenty seconds, and all of Deathstroke's attacks miss for five seconds.

**Final Smash**

An Eye for an Eye: Deathstroke's Final Smash has incredible range, as it reaches across the diameter of the stage. Multiple opponents can be hit in this attack. This move is similar to Deathstroke's Super Move in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Deathstroke begins with a fierce sword dash towards the enemy. Then, after making another wide swing, he throws his sword in the air, and fires his two pistols at the enemy. Deathstroke makes an impressive flip in the air as he kicks his sword in mid-air towards one of the dazed opponents, embedding the blade into the chest. For the finale, he lets loose with his sub-machine guns, send any opponents caught in the crossfire off-screen.

* * *

**What's up, Fanfiction! That's another chapter done! I gotta say, we've gone pretty far here in this story, but all good things must come to an end! After a few more chapters or so, I might consider this story to be complete. But, don't worry, it won't be today! We still got a lot more stuff coming! So, leave a review and PM me for any questions that might arise! Due to the popularity in Kingdom Hearts and League of Legends, guess what? I got six characters coming to the next chapter: three from League, and three from Kingdom Hearts! Here's a preview of the characters I'll be posting!**

**Quinn and Valor: Demacia's Wings**

**Twisted Fate: The Card Master**

**Singed: The Mad Chemist**

**Sora: The Keyblade Master**

**Xion: Organization XIII's Finest**

**Riku: A Troubled Ally**

**Gotta run, guys! Hope you all had fun reading this chapter! DMC7500 signing off!**


	14. Chapter 11: Hearts and Champions

_Twisted Fate: The Card Master_

Born out of a poverty-stricken life, Twisted Fate took to the low-life streets to gamble his way to riches. However, it was his lust for magical powers that brought him down to a poor man again. Without Lady Luck on his side, but infused with an ethereal aura, Twisted Fate is determined to reclaim his wealth. He now is a champion in the League of Legends, focusing on speed and dexterity to eliminate his targets. Maybe it was Destiny that Twisted Fate joined the Brawlers, but who knows? Only his cards decide the fate of his unlucky victims, as he sees beyond what is literally comprehended in this world…

**Power Levels:**

Strength: 4

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 7

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 9

**Introduction**

Twisted Fate appears in a bright flash, teleporting on the stage using Destiny. He straightens his hat, gives a low chuckle, and prepares to eliminate the enemy Champions.

**Attacks**

Standing Attack: Dealing the Cards

Towards Attack: Quick Shuffle

Upward Attack: King's Gambit

Crouching Attack: Queen Sweep

Towards Smash: Stacked Deck

Upward Smash: Falling Cards

Crouching Smash: Card Repulsion

**Special Attacks**

Standing Special: Pick A Card: Twist Fate throws one of his three special cards at the enemy. Meter burning these cards have special effects. Pick a Card chooses the card to throw at random, so none of the same card shows up more than once. The Red Card has a knockback effect, and slows the opponent if meter burned. The Blue Card gives a small amount of meter, and dizzies the opponent if you use one meter bar. The Gold Card stuns opponents on hit, and if you use a meter burn, the opponent's controls are reversed for four seconds.

Towards Special: Wild Cards: Twisted Fate throws three cards in an upward direction, if on the ground, and a downward direction, if in the air. If you meter burn this move, Twisted Fate will throw all three of his special cards from Pick a Card in the specified direction.

Upward Special: Gate: Twisted Fate teleports towards the nearest piece of stage he is nearby. This move auto tracks to any solid part of the stage.

Downward Smash: Loaded Deck: Twisted Fate throws a more damaging version of Stacked Deck at the opponent, causing Twisted to stagger his opponent. If you use one meter bar, the deck will unfurl, trapping the enemy for three seconds.

**Final Smash**

Destiny: Destiny is a tool that allows Twisted Fate to reveal all enemy champions in League of Legends. However, in Super Smash Brothers, it's more deadly than that. Predicting the fates of all of his opponents, Twisted Fate freezes the screen for twenty seconds, allowing him to get instant kills. Opponents cannot move in this time period.

* * *

_Quinn and Valor: Demacia's Wings_

In the League, there is a fierce-fighting duo that ravages anyone who interferes with their mission. Quinn is a legendary scout of Demacia, as she joined the League alongside her kinsmen Garen and Jarvan IV. Her trusty ally, Valor, flies alongside her, shielding Quinn with her voracious fervor and swiftly patrolling the area for any potential dangers. Quinn and Valor decided to join the League after a tragic scouting mission that cost Quinn's brother his life. Unable to shake off this unassailable doubt of fear, Quinn swore that she would live up to her brother's name. With determination in her heart and a crossbow loaded with bolts, Quinn is ready to tear up the battlefield, with Valor in tail ready to finish off the stragglers that may get past the duo…

**Power Levels **

Strength: 3

Agility: 8

Dexterity: 10

Intelligence: 6

Stamina: 10

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Introduction**

Quinn rolls into the battlefield, and Valor arrives from above, gently landing on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn gives Valor a light pet, and then readies her crossbow.

**Attacks**

Standing: Tag Team Starter

Towards: Blinding Talons

Crouching: Low Crossbow Shot

Upward: Eagle Raid

T. Smash: Crossbow Smash

U. Smash: Dive-Bomb

C. Smash: Leg Sweep

**Special Moves**

Standing: Eagle Dash: Quinn sends out Valor in a straight line to blind opponents. If Valor hits an opponent, Valor will use his talons to blind the opponent's eyes, causing the opponent to miss their attacks for a few seconds. Quinn can use one meter to make the target Vulnerable, meaning Quinn deals extra damage to Vulnerable opponents. Once Quinn hits a Vulnerable opponent, the mark is removed, and can only be re-applied through Eagle Dash.

Towards: Vault: Quinn dashes towards the enemy in a swift fashion. If Quinn hits an opponent, she will drop kick the opponent and performs a flip, which makes Quinn land back at her current location. Use one meter bar for Quinn to fire a piercing crossbow shot at the enemy, stunning them for a few seconds.

Upward: Demacian Lift: Quinn is lifted up by Valor and floats in the air for ten seconds before Valor lets go. Quinn can fire her crossbow in the air while in this state.

Downward: Eagle Vision: Quinn sends Valor into the air to scout out for any hidden traps or secret maneuvers the enemy might perform. During this phase, Quinn is immune to any stuns, crumples, or any negative status effects for five seconds.

**Final Smash:**

The Tag Team Special: In this final smash, Valor replaces Quinn entirely for thirty seconds. In this mode, Valor has increased attack damage, speed, and the ability to fly around in the arena. All special moves are disabled while playing as Valor, but if you use your standing special, Valor will fly upward from the screen, and Quinn will descend on to the arena in a hail of arrows, instantly killing any opponent it hits. This move also happens after the thirty seconds have passed, if you did not wish to press the special button.

* * *

_Draven: The Glorious Executioner_

There was only one purpose and one goal for Draven: to execute. Unlike his brother Darius, Draven enjoyed killing his opponents, and took great pleasure in embedding his spinning axes in their spines. He quickly gained a reputation as one of the most infamous executioners in the League. Draven is considered to be a narcissist, as he considers himself to be the greatest of all of the champions and the most stylish looking. But, don't let his cocky looks and coy personality fool you! If you underestimate Draven, good luck trying to pry a spinning axe from your skull!

**Power Levels**

Strength: 10

Agility: 5

Dexterity: 6

Intelligence: 2

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 1

**Introduction**

Draven jumps on screen, and flashes the V for Victory signs with his two hands, before taking out his two spinning axes.

**Attacks**

Standing: Throw the Axes

Towards: Clearing Axes

Crouching: Axe Sweep

Upward: Bloody Overhead

T. Smash: Wreak Havoc

C: Smash: Spinning Whirlwind

U. Smash: Upward Spread

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Spinning Axes: Draven equips a dual-bladed spinning axe in his hand. Meter burn to wield two of these axes in each hand. For ten seconds, Draven's normal attacks do extra damage.

Towards Special: On The Hunt: Draven dashes forward, slashing his axes across as he does so.

Upward Special: Axe Helicopter: Draven spins his axes wildly in the air, like a propeller, which causes him to float gently in the air for a few seconds.

Crouching Special: Stand Aside: Draven throws twin axes at the opponent, which sends the opponent flying if it hits due to its tremendous knockback.

**Final Smash**

Whirling Death: Draven takes out two giant spinning axes, and throws both axes to cover each side of the screen. The axes will gently float around, spinning rapidly. If any opponent is hit by these axes, they are instantly killed. Whirling Death has an amazing attack range, and lasts for twenty-five seconds.

* * *

_Sora: The Keyblade Master_

Young Sora from Destiny Islands wanted to explore the beyond, eager to see the world and experience the dramatic moments in life. However, darkness had other plans for the teen, as he was separated from his friends Riku and Kairi. Now, he finds himself wielding a key-shaped blade, along with traveling two of his new friends, Donald the Duck and Goofy. Sora must brave the fights of the Smash Arena and lead his team to victory!

**Power Levels**

Strength: 9

Agility: 7

Dexterity: 6

Intelligence: 8

Stamina: 7

Energy Conjurement: 8

**Introduction**

Sora teleports on the stage, with his Keyblade in his hand. He gives the Keyblade a quick whirl, before facing the enemy.

**Attacks**

Standing: Keyblade Slashes

Towards: Piercing Strike

Crouching: Keyblade Low Sweep

Upward: Upward Fire Blast

T. Smash: Ice Smash

C: Smash: Earths Divide

U. Smash: Fire Storm

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Thunder Storm: Sora uses the Keyblade to call down a thunderstorm upon the enemy. The thunderstorm sends three bolts of lightning in a forward direction. The last bolt can paralyze the opponent if it hits by Sora using one meter bar.

Towards Special: Strike Raid: Sora throws the Keyblade like a boomerang, hitting multiple opponents. The move can be meter burned to draw in the next opponent it hits.

Upward Special: Finishing Leap: Sora performs a swift upward slash with his Keyblade, propelling him in the air.

Crouching Special: Firaga: Sora conjures a fire shield using Yen Sid's teachings to ward of any incoming attacks. Use one meter to cloak his entire body in fire, making him invulnerable for a short time.

**Final Smash**

Trinity Limit: This move is similar to Sora's final smash in Super Smash Flash 2, but with a twist! In this final smash, Sora calls upon the help of his friends, Donald and Goofy, to help defeat his opponents. First, Goofy roots all opponents with a swift shield charge, with Donald following up with a freeze spell that stops the opponent in their tracks. Then, while mashing the normal attack button and special attack button, Sora creates a whirlwind of slashes that send the opponents flying on the final hit. It is possible to dodge Goofy's shield strike, Donald's spell, and Sora's whirlwind altogether through a series of well-timed tech rolls and dodges.

* * *

_Xion: Organization XII's Finest_

The Organization needed a fail-safe in case Sora and Roxas were too brittle in order to satisfy their plans, so Xion was created. Though Xion bears resemblance to Sora's girlfriend, Kairi, Xion was created as another version of Roxas in order to keep the spirit of Roxas and Sora at bay, so that their dual conflicting personalities will not destroy each other. Due to her connection to Sora, she is also able to wield the Keyblade, a weapon only Sora and certain others can use through the purity of their hearts.

**Power Levels**

Strength: 8

Agility: 9

Dexterity: 4

Intelligence: 7

Stamina: 9

Energy Conjurement: 7

**Introduction**

Through a shadowy pillar of Darkness, Xion tumbles out onto the stage. Shaking her head to clear away the dizziness, she readies her Keyblade and prepares to face the enemy

**Attacks**

Standing: Standard Strikes

Towards: Keyblade Overhead

Crouching: Lock Tap

Upward: Upward Keyblade Swing

T. Smash: Shadow Strike

C: Smash: Shadow Root

U. Smash: Shadow Skyfall

**Special Moves**

Standing Special: Pillar of Light: Xion is able to summon a pillar of light, which emerges from the ground below her. Xion can summon concessive Pillars of Light by using meter until she runs out.

Towards Special: Light Trap: Xion throws out an intense ball of energy at the opponent, which traps the opponent for a brief second. Also, it cancels out any status effects the opponent has. This move can be used on allies or enemies. If used on an ally, they will not be frozen, only the status cancel is applied.

Upward Special: Light Teleport: Xion travels through a Pillar of Light to arrive back onto the nearest piece of stage.

Crouching Special: Infused Light Keyblade: Xion uses her Light to infuse her Keyblade extra damage and speed. This can last for five seconds.

**Final Smash**

Limit Break: After charging up for a few seconds, Xion unleashes three Pillars of Light, each Pillar targeting a certain opponent, which burns the enemy intensely, automatically killing them. Another variant of the move is when you hold down the Final Smash button, until Xion is enveloped in an enormous Pillar of Light at her location. However, she sacrifices herself in the process, killing herself and other opponents caught in the Pillar.

* * *

**Whew, is Xion's Final Smash going to be the most popular in the game? I think so, due to the incredible damage output! So, tell me how I did in this chapter! Anything else you want to add? Leave a kind review or PM me for any questions! Next chapter, we'll be covering The Merc with a Mouth, The Outcast Kryptonian, The Fix-It Handyman, The Fireside Girl Captain, and a special guest! Who's it gonna be? Oh, you can send in your special guest request for the next chapter! No specifics needed, go crazy with the details! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Favorite this story and follow it if you like it, and follow and favorite me for more upcoming stories! DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
